Light of a firefly
by yoake.laberinto
Summary: Temari es una gran kunoichi... pero también es una chica de quince años. Emotiva y a la vez cruel. La historia vista desde su punto de vista.
1. Light of a Firefly

Todos los capítulos que escriba se titularán con el nombre de una canción. Más abajo he dejado un "link" por si a alguien le interesa ;)

Muchas gracias por leer!

**Light of a Fireflight**

Temari no podía dejar de llorar. Las lágrimas, enormes y abundantes, caían por sus mejillas sin contención. Subida a la torre más alta de la Aldea de La Arena, los sollozos eran atenuados por el viento. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. Tenía la sensación de que algo punzante se había clavado en su interior: un extraño vacío le presionaba el estómago, y jamás se había sentido tan deshecha.

Habían encontrado el cuerpo muerto de su padre muy lejos de la aldea, casi en la frontera con el País del Fuego. El entierro había sido aquella misma tarde, breve y cordial. Nada más terminar Temari se escaqueó, dejando atrás a un sorprendido Kankuro. Seguramente a aquellas alturas la estarían buscando; se imaginaba a su hermano preocupado, pero ella no tenía ánimos como para volver. Sentía vergüenza al pensar en pedirle consejo a él que era más joven… siendo ahora Temari la cabeza de familia.

Pensó en su padre y en las consecuencias de su muerte. _No es que le quiera y le vaya a echar de menos… Es que soy demasiado joven._ Temari sintió que sus ojos volvían a derramarse y se le escapó otro sollozo. Tenía quince años… A esa edad una kunoichi de su calibre ya estaba preparada para matar y poner en riesgo su vida, y sin embargo se sentía terriblemente inmadura. El maldito entrenamiento emocional era estúpido en cuanto a problemas de adolescencia: sí, era perfecta en la batalla, era bonita y temida… pero nadie le había enseñado a resolver sus dudas existenciales. Se sentía una herramienta, pero no una mujer. Las hijas de los señores feudales a esa edad casi parecían treintañeras… y ella todavía no sabía siquiera qué papel de mujer tomar. Era la hija del Kazekage, no le estarían permitida una vía fácil. _Tengo demasiado miedo_, se dijo a sí misma. Tanto miedo que casi prefería antes dejarlo todo atrás. Pero, ¿qué haría? ¿Acaso había posibilidades de otra vida en otro lugar? En Suna nadie se lo permitiría. Huir… huir sería peor que quedarse. Le daba más respeto ser doblegada que asesinada. _¿Qué va a ocurrir con Kankuro y Gaara? ¿Tendré que ser ahora el padre también, no sólo la madre? Es demasiado peso sobre mis hombros… Y tampoco quiero equivocarme con ellos…_ Encima estaba aquel maldito examen Chunnin. Había ganado el combate, sí, pero su orgullo se había visto terriblemente dañado encima a manos de un niñato con una técnica muy floja. _Vago cabrón_, pensó rechinando los dientes. Mirase donde mirase, únicamente tenía detalles desesperanzadores.

-Temari…

Se dio la vuelta sobresaltada, pero en seguida se calmó al ver a Kankuro. Seguía sin ponerse su capucha de gato, y el maquillaje se le había estropeado a lo largo de la tarde. A Temari le gustaba más así: parecía más un hermano…

Kankuro se sentó junto a ella y se quedó mirando el infinito. Los ojos le brillaban.

-No está mal el sitio. ¿Aquí es donde sueles esconderte?-se paró a escuchar el aullido del viento y sonrió –Ya veo, aquí estás en tu elemento.

Le devolvió una tímida sonrisa. –Competimos a ver quien grita más fuerte.

Se aproximaron y se abrazaron tratando de hacer calor, la noche en el desierto era dura y fría. Temari sintió los labios de su hermano besando su mejilla con cariño. Estaba llorando en silencio. Le siguió abrazando pensativa, sus dedos acariciando el pelo castaño de su nuca. _Perdóname, Kankuro… No sé cómo me he podido plantear dejarte atrás. _Había estado a punto de abandonarle a él y a Gaara aquella misma noche, sí… pero él la había buscado para llorar en sus brazos. La necesitaba. De repente se sintió mejor. _Ahora lo veo más claro. Nunca más me derrumbaré así. Toca volver a ser la kunoichi más peligrosa de la Arena… Por él… Por ellos…_

-No te preocupes. Todo nos irá bien. A los tres.

Aquella misma noche se presentó la ocasión perfecta para reafirmar su fiereza. A la vuelta, mientras caminaban por las estrechas callejuelas del casco antiguo de la ciudad, unos pobres desgraciados que deambulaban borrachos tuvieron la mala suerte de cruzarse con ellos. Uno de ellos, en medio de un ataque de risa, se tambaleó y se chocó contra Temari, quien protestó. En seguida los hombres les rodearon en actitud amenazante.

Realmente, si ellos hubiesen sabido con quién se metían, aquello no hubiese pasado. Y es que es difícil identificar a dos ninjas de élite –por muy genin que sean –si no llevan sus respectivas bandas ninja, ni sus armas a la espalda. No tuvieron la culpa de confundirlos con dos adolescentes cualesquiera.

Pero a Temari le importaban un comino las razones, sobre todo porque aquellos tipos no tardaron en fijarse en que era una chica bien desarrollada, y en seguida uno se acercó a tocar.

-¡Temari! –alertó Kankuro a su espalda.

Pero ella elevó un kunai apotando una postura defensiva, la sonrisa maliciosa extendiéndose por su rostro. El viento comenzó a silbar.

-Tranquilo… Sabes que no necesito el abanico para hacer daño…

* * *

><p>Muajajaja, mi primer fanfic publicado. Se agradecerá cualquier review, incluso si es una crítica o consejo (siempre y cuando sean constructivos).<p>

Aquí podéis escuchar la canción de este capi: (link para el youtube) /watch?v=PhLeigxTFd0&feature=BFa&list=ULeOEIWXPWohg&lf=mfu_in_order

Hasta el próximo cap!

**Y.L.**


	2. Sunburn

El segundo capítulo... Espero que os guste... *.*

* * *

><p><strong>Sunburn<strong>

_Baki le entregó el enorme abanico todavía envuelto con el embalaje. Temari, que en aquel momento tenía diez años, daba saltos de alegría._

_-Aquí lo tienes. Va a ser tu compañero por mucho tiempo, así que te aconsejo cuidarlo más que los que has estado usando hasta ahora para practicar. Tienes que empezar a poner en práctica desde hoy mismo todo el proceso de mantenimiento para que el acero no se oxide, y también tenemos que pintarle las tres lunas, pero ya habrá tiempo para ello._

_-¡Es perfecto! –gritó emocionada la niña, desenvolviéndolo con ferocidad, ansiosa por abrirlo y probarlo. Era mucho más grande que cualquiera de los que había usado hasta entonces, al igual que más amplio, unos ciento veinte grados. _

_Trató de levantarlo para lanzar una sacudida de aire, pero del peso se balanceó y perdió el equilibrio. En seguida su sensei la reprendió:_

_-¡Con cuidado! Este no es de madera, sino de acero. Te avisé de que tendrás que hacerte mucho más fuerte antes de que puedas manejarte con él._

_-¡Ya iré haciendo brazo! ¿Acaso he fallado en alguno de mis propósitos?_

_Baki sonrió. La niña tenía razón. No sabía si era por ser la hija de un Kage, por la firmeza que había tenido su madre y que sin duda le había transmitido o simplemente por las duras cosas que había tenido que asumir desde tan pequeña: la muerte había visitado su hogar más de una vez, hermana mayor de un jinchuriki fuera de control, un padre tan estricto… Desde luego que fácil no había tenido las cosas. Pero a ella parecía no afectarla, tan sólo parecía volverse más decidida y más cruel, las característica óptimas que se querían para los shinobis en aquel país._

_-Oye, Baki –la niña interrumpió sus pensamientos - ¿Cuándo me vas a enseñar esa nueva técnica que me hablaste? La que decías que tenía que ver con hurones o ratas._

_-¿Te refieres a la invocación de una kamaitachi? No corras tanto, Temari. Para empezar, de eso se tendrá que encargar tu padre, porque yo no tengo el contrato de sangre. Y aparte, todavía te queda mucho por hacer antes de estar al nivel suficiente. Céntrate primero en acostumbrarte a este abanico y luego ya empezaremos con movimientos más elaborados. Pero sé paciente con la invocación o si no nunca lo lograrás. Y te recomiendo que lo logres._

_La niña frunció el ceño. -¿Como que me lo recomiendas? ¿A qué te refieres?_

_Baki la miró con seriedad, como si estuviese decidiéndose a esconderle algo o no. Pese a ser tan pequeña Temari fue consciente de que Baki iba a hacerle una valoración personal, algo atrevido teniendo en cuenta que ella era "princesa"._

_-Me refiero a que un día llegará el momento de que decidas qué camino tomar en tu vida. Teniendo en cuenta tu situación podrás adoptar dos papeles distintos: el de princesa o el de kunoichi. El primero es el más fácil pero el que tú nunca elegirás. Y ser una kunoichi del montón tampoco le bastará a una chica tan exigente como tú. Un día te encontrarás queriendo ser las dos cosas a la vez, o una combinación de ambas; pero ése es un tercer camino que tú tendrás que despejar. Así que más te vale convertirte en una mujer fuerte para que el día que te fuercen puedas resistirte y seguir caminando por donde desees; y para ser fuerte tendrás que aprender, por ejemplo, la técnica de la invocación. Eso quería decir._

* * *

><p>Temari resopló con fastidio mirando a su alrededor. <em>Cualquiera diría que por aquí ha pasado una tormenta de arena…<em>

El despacho de su padre, es decir, el despacho personal del Kazekage, estaba patas arriba, con los cajones abiertos, los papeles desperdigados por la mesa e incluso el suelo… Incluso un montón de crónicas de misiones antiguas que habían sido revueltas y revisadas por los miembros del consejo. Éstos se habían otorgado el permiso para husmear entre las decenas de carpetas de su padre para encontrar quién sabe qué entre los papeles oficiales, apuntes personales y datos estatales. Se preguntó qué podía ser tan importante para una serie de personas cuyo trabajo supuestamente no debía variar de cuando estaba el Kazekage a cuando no. Sólo se le ocurría una cosa por la cual podían estar interesados: _Lo mismo mi padre tenía alguna lista de posibles sucesores o personas cualificadas para la tarea… Teniendo en cuenta las pocas opciones que parece haber lo más lógico sería prestar atención a sus recomendaciones…_

Había pasado más de un mes desde la muerte de su padre y del retorno de la Hoja. Tras la semana de luto oficial por la muerte del Kage y los _shinobis _caídos en la batalla se había desatado la ansiedad y el nerviosismo a lo largo del país: estaba bastante claro que no había un sucesor predilecto, y la ausencia de una persona capacitada para tal cargo o de alguien lo suficientemente "popular" como para gustar a la mayoría hacía que el pueblo se sintiese inseguro y reclamase constantemente una decisión. Aparte, había aumentado el índice criminal y los saqueos por las zonas rurales, donde la presencia de los ninja no era tan notable como en la ciudad. Igualmente, los _shinobis_ del país necesitaban un jefe, una persona para guiarlos, aconsejarlos y organizarlos. El Consejo que habitaba en la Aldea Oculta de la Arena se encargaba de todas las tareas administrativas y de gestionar las distintas misiones, pero aquello era insuficiente. La gente exigía más. Querían un _Kage_ nuevo, y lo querían ya.

Al drama de ver su país sumido en aquel caos se sumaba su tragedia personal. Tras las primeras semanas de caos en las que poco pudo centrarse en sí misma sobrevino el silencio y la reflexión personal. Kankurô se encerró en su taller con sus marionetas con la repentina necesidad de crear una nueva. Temari sentía deseos de compartir tiempo con él, pero la primera vez que le vio desde su encierro en el taller le vio tan ausente y tan poco interesado en hablar que las palabras no fueron capaces de despegarse de sus labios. Un abismo se abrió entre ellos y ella se sintió incapaz de saltarlo; por ello decidió llevar la carga en silencio. Y Gaara… _Gaara hace un mes estuvo a punto de matarme_, se dijo a sí misma. Aún no había olvidado lo sucedido en la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja. No había olvidado aquel terrible golpetazo en el estómago que la lanzó por los aires, justo antes de que su hermano perdiese el control, ni había dejado de sufrir las heridas que aquello le había provocado. Suspiró pensativa. _Sin embargo, tampoco he olvidado su disculpa. _Aquel era el único "lo siento" que había oído de los labios de Gaara. Incluso apostaría a que era la única muestra de afecto, si es que podía calificarlo de esa manera, que había recibido de su hermano en años, puede que en toda su vida. Pero aún así su actitud seguía siendo fría, su voz monocorde y sus diálogos totalmente pragmáticos. La muerte de su padre no parecía haberle alterado lo más mínimo y entre unas cosas y otras Temari se sentía incapaz de entablar una conversación personal con él. En definitiva, tampoco podía compartir con él sus sentimientos.

_Supongo que es cuestión de tiempo que lo acabe superando… No es la primera pérdida que he tenido… _El vago recuerdo de su madre se le apareció según tenía estos pensamientos. Aquel último mes la recordaba con más frecuencia. Incluso creía sentir un pequeño peso haciéndose grande en su estómago; molesto, punzante. _Es increíble que alguien que casi no llegué a conocer sea tanto para mí y que gente con la que convivo a diario desde siempre sea tan ajena y tan prescindible para mí…_ Pensaba en sus hermanos, sobre todo en Gaara. Aún así, por mucho que lo negase, tenía algún cierto tipo de sentimiento familiar hacia su hermano. Lo que no entendía era qué tipo en concreto.

Una voz la arrancó de su ensimismamiento.

–¿Temari?

Gaara estaba allí, en la puerta del despacho, como si hubiese acudido atraído por los pensamientos de su hermana.

–¡Vaya! Menudo susto… Estaba aquí tratando de organizar todo este revoltijo. –dudó unos instantes antes de preguntar: – ¿Me ayudas?

Su hermano negó con la cabeza. –Tengo cosas que hacer. Oí ruido desde el pasillo y me extrañó. Por cierto, ¿qué estás buscando?

De nuevo, pensó dos veces lo que decir. Aquella vez su decisión fue mentir:

-Nada importante, tan sólo unos documentos sobre nuestras antiguas misiones. Lo han revuelto todo tanto que no tengo ni idea de dónde están.

Gaara asintió. Murmuró algo sobre salir a dar un paseo y se fue.

Temari suspiró, inquieta. Parándose un momento a descansar al lado de la ventana, mirando el cielo nocturno. No era su historial lo que estaba buscando sino algo mucho más valioso y único. Era algo que llevaba esperando años poseer, un deseo que venía de muchos años atrás. Y necesitaba encontrarlo lo antes posible o tendría un problema.

No había olvidado la conversación que seis años atrás había tenido con su sensei. Aquella vez había sido demasiado pequeña e inocente, pero ahora sí era capaz de entender lo que su _sensei _había tratado de decirle: llegaría un momento en el que la intentarían "casar". ¿Y acaso no había una ocasión mejor que cuando un país se ha quedado sin dirigente? Hacer negocios de ese estilo era lo más común en tiempos de crisis… _Pero si algo tengo claro es que no quiero acabar como las hijas de los señores feudales; no, yo soy y seré toda mi vida una _kunoichi. Cuanto más poderosa fuese como guerrera, más valiosa sería y menos razones tendrían aquellos tipejos del Consejo para apartarla de su actual función; la lógica era clara, no había duda.

Baki había dejado claro que él no podía encargarse de la fase final de su aprendizaje con el abanico, alegando que era algo que dependía de su padre. También sabía que las invocaciones estaban sujetas a un contrato que se debía hacer en un pergamino especial, asociado con el animal concreto que se quería invocar. Por lo tanto había concluido que el pergamino en el que estaba escrita la técnica que quería aprender debía estar entre las pertenencias de su padre. Estuvo una semana revolviendo los aposentos privados de su padre sin encontrar nada, por lo que sólo quedaba una opción: el despacho personal del _Kazekage_.

-Argh, un armario cerrado con llave… Qué manía con las llaves… -sacó un _kunai_ que llevaba escondido en el _obi_ de su vestido y destrozó el pestillo sin miramientos. En el interior encontró más carpetas, unos sobres y…

-¡Bingo! –un pergamino enrollado sobre sí mismo descansaba al fondo del armario. Temari lo cogió, comprobando si era lo que buscaba. Era tan largo como su brazo y tenía dibujado en la superficie una guadaña (_¿Una guadaña?_, pensó Temari) y el _kanji_ del viento, lo cual no aclaraba nada. Sin embargo era su última oportunidad, por lo que se quitó el obi, envolvió el rollo con él y salió silenciosamente del despacho cerrando a su salida.

_Lo mejor será que me lo lleve a nuestras habitaciones… por aquí podría pasar cualquiera y quiero que me dejen en paz. _Tan ansiosa estaba por abrirlo que salió corriendo por los pasillos del edificio, ganándose las caras de enfado de algún miembro del Consejo con los que se cruzó.

-¡Temari, no salgas a la calle! Parece que se avecina una tormenta de arena. –le advirtió uno de ellos.

Una vez en su habitación cerró la puerta con llave. Hizo un hueco en la mesa de su tocador y extendió el pergamino sobre él.

En el interior se leía en una impecable caligrafía: "Contrato de sangre con la Kamaitachi" y debajo se podía ver nombres de antiguos _shinobis_; algunos de los nombres eran de familiares difuntos. Tardó unos segundos en comprender por qué la tinta empleada era granate. _No es tinta… ¡es sangre! Parece que más que un contrato estás estableciendo un vínculo… _

Sin dudarlo, se mordió el dedo con fuerza. Era la primera vez que tenía que hacer algo así, por lo que no esperaba que el dolor que se extendió como una corriente eléctrica por su mano fuese a ser tan grande. Escribió su nombre con dolor y luego manchó sus cinco dedos de la mano y dejó sus huellas, imitando lo que el resto había hecho.

_¿Ahora qué?_ Había visto anteriormente a otros realizando invocaciones, por lo que se sabía los sellos que tenía que hacer. Sin embargo era la primera vez que lo iba a intentar y no sabía qué demonios era una kamaitachi.

-En fin, sin miedo. –murmuró para sí. Elevó las manos hasta su pecho y con cuidado ejecutó los sellos: - Jabalí. Perro. Pájaro. Mono. Carnero. _¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!_

Lanzó su mano abierta contra el suelo y tras un _plop_ la habitación se llenó de humo. Temari trató de apartarlo con las manos, ansiosa por ver qué había aparecido. Sin embargo donde había estado su mano no había nada.

De repente una vocecita chillona que salía de algún lugar indeterminado de la habitación le hizo saltar de su sitio.

-Oye, ¿quién eres tú?

* * *

><p>Sí, lo sé... El capi anterior molaba mucho más... era más emotivo... Y encima a Shikamaru ni se le menciona... T_T En mi defensa alegaré que cada cosa lleva su tiempo, y que lo bueno se hace esperar... xD<p>

Cancioncita para el cap (esta vez no había ninguna demasiado clara): /watch?v=N9SZaOJEWXU&ob=av3e

Muchas gracias por leer, se apreciarán los reviews!

**Y.L.**


	3. Are you gonna be my girl?

_Sip, tras muuuuchos meses me digno a subir otro cap... Ahora en serio, la universidad es lo que tiene, sobre todo cuando estás en una carrera complicada... Espero no volver a perder la inspiración y sacar tiempo más a menudo, que no quiero abandonar este proyecto._

_En fin, espero que os guste el tercer capítulo._

* * *

><p><strong>Are you gonna be my girl?<strong>

Temari se levantó de un salto y giró sobre sí misma varias veces tratando de averiguar de dónde había salido aquella vocecita.

-¿Quién hay ahí? -_¿O debería decir "qué"?_

-¡Aquí, aquí! –entre los peluches de las estanterías unos ojillos negros la vigilaban atentamente. Un pequeño hocico que terminaba en una naricita negra la olisqueaba con interés. Unas orejillas redondeadas y tiesas se dirigían hacia el sonido de su voz.

Temari se adelantó, extrañada. Nunca había visto ningún animal de aquella raza, así que preguntó con recelo:

-Esto… ¿eres una rata?

-¡¿Una rata? –chilló el animal. -¿En serio te parezco una rata? Menuda _kunoichi_ me ha tocado.

El animal, ofendido, salió de su escondite con gran rapidez y se plantó en medio del escritorio. Era de color blanco y medía poco más que un antebrazo, si se contaba la larga cola. Llevaba un coqueto chaleco y portaba una diminuta guadaña, igual a la que había dibujada en el exterior del pergamino.

La boca de Temari estaba tan abierta del asombro que casi llegaba al suelo.

-¡No me has respondido a mi pregunta, humana! ¿Quién eres tú?

-Yo… Yo soy Temari de la Arena. Y tú…

-Vaya, al fin preguntas. Mi nombre es Akahari, ¡la próxima _kamaitachi_ más aclamada! De momento Kamatari es la mejor entre todas nosotras, pero ya verás cómo dentro de poco soy yo la invocación más poderosa que haya. Aunque bueno –murmuró mirándola con escepticismo -, espero que para entonces ya haya un invocador mejor.

-Oye, un momento. ¿Quién te has creído que eres para hablarme así? –protestó Temari –¡Para tu información, soy hija del antiguo Kage y una _kunoichi_ muy importante en esta aldea! Eso sin contar con que todas mis técnicas están basadas en las habilidades de las _kamaitachis _y en el viento…

-¿En serio? Bah, cualquiera lo diría. –sin previo aviso, Akahari se puso a hacer cabriolas por la habitación, toquiteando esto y aquello en un ataque repentino de curiosidad. Sus movimientos eran increíblemente rápidos y su cuerpecillo ligero y ágil. Lo más sorprendente era lo bien que se manejaba a aquella velocidad con aquel enorme arma de acero a cuestas. Sin embargo, Temari seguía sin ver la funcionalidad de un animalillo como aquel en el campo de batalla. Además, a pesar de parecer lo suficientemente fuerte como para transportar la guadaña, era imposible que fuese hábil con un arma casi tan grande como ella misma…

-¿De verdad habéis servido a algún _shinobi_ para la lucha?

-Por supuesto que sí. Somos armas letales. ¡Cuchillas voladoras! No importa si es de día o de noche, nosotras nos deslizamos en el aire tan rápidamente que los oponentes no son capaces de seguirnos con la mirada. Intentan defenderse en vano pataleando en el aire, pero vamos acorralándolos y atacándolos hasta que de repente tienen el cuello cortado y goteando.

-Qué escabrosa eres.

-Lo sé, pero es que es así. Ya basta de preguntas. ¿Qué misión tienes preparada para mí? –se paró frente a ella con las pupilas dilatadas por la emoción.

Temari seguía tan descolocada que le costó entender lo que le preguntaba.

-Eh… No te he invocado para ninguna misión. Simplemente acabo de firmar el vínculo de sangre y estaba practicando por primera vez el _jutsu_.

-¡¿Qué? –la comadreja se encendió de ira en un instante, cosa que descolocó todavía más a la chica -¿Cómo osas? Me invocas, me haces perder un montón de mi tiempo, ¡y encima ahora querrás devolverme sin haber hecho nada! Pues no, yo por ahí no paso.

Y de repente, sin que Temari pudiese alcanzar a verlo, el pequeño animal había abierto la puerta de la habitación destrozando el pomo con un corte perfecto. La mandíbula casi se le desencajó.

-¡Maldito bicho! – chilló al comprender tras unos segundos que había un pequeño ser agresivo con una guadaña suelta por el palacio. Sin coger ningún arma y todavía sin haberse puesto el _obi_ de nuevo salió corriendo en su busca.

A pesar de no poder ver a Akahari por lo veloz que era, pudo seguirla gracias a las muescas que dejaba su paso. La cabeza de una estatua recién decapitada cayó a su lado según pasaba por delante. Cortinas rasgadas fueron lanzadas sobre ella gracias a una pequeña ventisca. Varios gritos aquí y allá le iban indicando que no era la única víctima de las fechorías. Temari bajó corriendo por las escaleras varios pisos, atravesó pasillos a la carrera y finalmente al entrar en la cocina se encontró a la comadreja, repentinamente extasiada.

-¡Mermelada! –tras abrir una alacena y tirar varios botes al suelo, Akahari se encontraba dando saltos y haciendo cabriolas de placer. Un bote de mermelada de fresa parecía ser la razón de su jolgorio. Justo en el lugar más alejado de la habitación se encontraban unas cuantas cocineras apelotonadas que miraban con terror el espectáculo.

-¡Temari-sama! –chilló una de las cocineras -¡Saque ese horrible animal de aquí!

-No se preocupe, ahora mismo lo hago. –murmuró entre dientes. Trató de aprovecharse de la distracción de Akahari para deshacer la invocación, pero ésta tuvo tiempo suficiente para volver a escaparse por un ventanuco a ras del techo, bote de mermelada en mano.

De un hábil salto Temari alcanzó el ventanuco y gracias a su delgadez, que se había acentuado el último mes, pudo atravesarlo. Chillando y corriendo se fue alejando del palacio hasta perderse entre las estrechas calles de la ciudad, tratando en vano de darle caza.

Era imposible para ella saber que había unos pálidos ojos azules observándola desde lo alto de un edificio. Con la frialdad del águila que acecha a su presa, el esquelético chico de pelo color sangre analizaba la situación en la que se encontraba su hermana, que parecía permanecer ajena a los otros problemas que se le planteaban en aquel momento. Volvió a la vista hacia la línea del horizonte, que parecía haberse difuminado, oculta tras una gigantesca mancha pardusca que iba agrandándose y acercándose hacia ellos. No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que una sirena rompiese el silencio de la noche de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, sonido que alertaba a los ciudadanos de las tormentas de arena. La figura desapareció del tejado en el más absoluto silencio.

* * *

><p><em>Siento decepcionar, pero me apetecía echarle imaginación y contar todo lo que se me ocurre acerca de Temari. Eso incluye a Shikamaru, por supuesto; son personajes tan parecidos a algunas de las personas de mi entorno que soy incapaz de tratar de imaginar la historia de amor más bonita posible. Pero todo lleva su tiempo...<em>

_PD: la canción de este capítulo es "Are you gonna be my girl?" (quieres ser mi chica?) Es tan graciosa y tan bailable que me hace imaginarme a Temari persiguiendo a la comadreja, queriendo imponerse sobre ella, es decir, ser su "chica". Aquí tenéis el enlace para el youtube: /watch?v=tuK6n2Lkza0&ob=av2e_

_Si a vosotrxs os inspira alguna canción u os hace pensar en el Shikatema me la podéis recomendar ^.^_

_Muchísimas gracias y hasta la próxima!_

_**Y.L.**_


	4. The Tempest

_Este cap va dedicado a **KaoruB **, quien me ha levantado el ánimo con sus reviews y me ha animado a seguir escribiendo este fic. Gracias!_

_Espero que os guste a todos el nuevo capítulo n.n_

* * *

><p><strong>The Tempest<strong>

_Mi obi. Mi maldito obi._ Sí, aquella prenda era la que más le habría servido en aquel momento. La aldea ya había sido prácticamente envuelta por la tormenta de arena y a Temari le costaba no respirar el polvo. Tener el _obi_ habría significado envolver su boca y su nariz con él a modo de máscara, y así no tener la sensación de estar ahogándose. Pero el _obi_ estaba sobre la cama de su habitación.

Sin dejar de agarrar su vestido para taparse la cara y con los ojos llorándole por toda la porquería que tenía en ellos, deambulaba por las callejuelas mientras llamaba a Akahari, angustiada por el paradero del pequeño animal. En aquellos momentos no le importaba su reputación entre las _kamaitachis, _sino más bien la capacidad de supervivencia del maldito bicho que les había metido en aquel embrollo. Pensar que podía salir gravemente herido o incluso morir era un pensamiento terrible.

-¡Akahari! -gritaba, pero el viento engullía su voz, perdiéndola entre su inmenso aullido. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría aquella tormenta? ¿La resistiría?

_El viento es tu elemento. Lo puedes crear, pero también destruir._ Temari intentaba centrarse y recordar todas aquellas enseñanzas que Baki le había dado a lo largo de los años. Era el momento de aplicarlas. Recordó los ejercicios en los que proyectaba el chakra hacia el exterior para poder escalar árboles o paredes, por ejemplo.

Con toda la concentración que podía permitirse en aquellos instantes, la _kunoichi_ buscó su chakra en su interior. Pudo sentir cómo fluía a través de los canales de su cuerpo y, con sumo cuidado, se rodeó con él, creando un escudo protector. En seguida sintió cómo el viento dejaba de golpearla gracias a una delgadísima capa de aire que contrarrestaba el cortante viento de la tormenta. Al fin pudo dejar de cubrirse la nariz con el vestido. Con muchísimo cuidado, se atrevió a abrir los ojos completamente, sin entrecerrar. No veía nada más allá de un metro de distancia.

_Es escalofriante. ¿Estará cerca Akahari?_ Se acercó a la pared y cerrando los ojos, envió una pequeña cantidad de chakra a través de ella, tratando de sentir algún cuerpo caliente próximo a ella. Su corazón se aceleró al detectar un cuerpo no muy grande en un cruce que había a veinte metros. Sin despegar las manos de la pared, se desplazó hasta donde sentía que se encontraba.

No tardó mucho en encontrar el tembloroso cuerpo de la comadreja, que se había escondido en la grieta en una pared. Tiró de ella, que se resistió por miedo, pero en cuanto consiguió sacarla fuera del agujero y la abrazó, protegiéndola con su escudo del viento, la comadreja se aferró a sus ropas y ocultó el hocico en su pecho. Más tranquila ahora, emprendió el regreso a casa.

* * *

><p>-¡Temari-<em>sama<em>! –varias personas se abalanzaron sobre ella nada más pasar por la puerta. Delicadamente separaron sus entumecidos brazos de su pecho y despegaron al animal de su cuerpo. Con suavidad la acompañaron a sus aposentos, donde un par de criadas procedieron a prepararle un baño de agua caliente y una muda limpia.

Sin embargo, un enfurecido _shinobi_ entró en la habitación. Baki, su _sensei_, no parecía tener tanta preocupación por sus heridas.

-¡Pero qué has hecho! –bramó levantando su mano, donde tenía agarrada por el lomo a Akahari.

-¡Le rogamos que se marche, Baki-san! –una de las criadas se interpuso con suma irritación entre ambos -¡La princesa no está en buenas condiciones esta noche y debe descansar!

-¡Vosotras dos, marchaos! Mis asuntos están por encima de vuestras razones. –claramente ofendidas, las dos mujeres acabaron marchándose, siseando maldiciones.

Baki esperó a que la puerta estuviese cerrada a sus espaldas para cargar contra ella:

-¡Se puede saber qué se te ha pasado por la cabeza! ¡Robar el contrato de sangre! –Temari, sentada sobre la cama, no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y mirarle al rostro. Las lágrimas ardían sobre su dolorido rostro, pero lo que más escocía era su orgullo. –Gracias al cielo se me ha ocurrido pasar por tu habitación. ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar lo fácil que habría sido que otra persona hubiese entrado a husmear y se hubiese encontrado el pergamino tirado por el suelo? Y eso sin tener en cuenta los riesgos que podrías haber corrido intentando invocar uno de esos bichos…

-…Ya lo he hecho. –susurró Temari. –Ya he invocado una _kamatari_…

Aquello pilló tan desprevenido a Baki que liberó a Akahari de la garra de su mano. El animal se golpeó contra el suelo con un gimoteo de dolor, alejándose después para agazaparse bajo la cama. Sólo entonces pareció percatarse de que la comadreja era, efectivamente, una _kamaitachi. _Bajo las telas del turbante sus orejas se pusieron rojas por la tensión. Aquello no lo había planeado. Sí, contaba con que en un futuro no muy lejano, Temari acabase invocando a las comadrejas; pero no había considerado que fuese el momento más oportuno…

-Creo que deberías marcharte, Baki. –una voz helada los sobresaltó.

Gaara, mirándole fijamente desde el quicio de la puerta, parecía amenazante. Llevaba una bolsa de papel en una mano y una toalla en la otra.

-Gaara-sama. –susurró el _sensei_. Se palpaba el miedo en su voz.

-Temari está cansada. Ha tenido una noche muy ajetreada y debería descansar. ¿No crees?

Su hostilidad era tan fuerte que Baki, tras un titubeo, salió sin despedirse, cerrando tras de sí. Eso sí, no se olvidó de coger el contrato de sangre. Sólo entonces Gaara miró a su hermana, que luchaba para no pestañear y estar atenta a sus movimientos.

–Gaara... ¿Qué haces?

–He ido a hacer unas compras –murmuró su hermano sin mirarla a los ojos –. Justo quería verte ahora, Temari. Necesito que me enseñes a aplicarte esto.

–¿Aplicarme…? –se sorprendió al ver que su hermano sacaba de la bolsa una venda, agua oxigenada, adhesivo y algodón.

-Sí. Pero antes hay que bañarte. Estás sucísima.

Sólo entonces Temari se percató de que sus extremidades y su rostro estaban cubiertos de sangre seca y arena. Claro, el afilado viento de la tormenta. _Herida por mi propia arma…_ Sonrió brevemente a su hermano, que pareció leerle la mente. Gaara alzó la mano para agarrarla pero paró en seco, sorprendido por su atrevimiento. _Increíble… _pensó ella; _no me puedo creer que hagas esto, hermano…_

Pero quizá llevaba tiempo deseando aquello. Tras unos segundos, Gaara tragó saliva y se atrevió a tocarle con la mano el brazo. Temari sintió un escalofrío, pero no se apartó. Con algo más de confianza, el muchacho tiró del brazo de su hermana y la ayudó a levantarse para llevarla hasta su baño. Mientras terminaba de prepararle el baño, se desnudó, y se metió mientras su hermano apartaba la mirada. Permaneció junto a ella mientras se limpiaba, e incluso la ayudó a desenredarse el cabello cuando empezó a cabecear sin control. Volvió a apartar la mirada cuando salía de la bañera y se ponía el camisón.

Fue entonces cuando, con infinito cuidado, curó los cortes de su hermana, teniendo que improvisar ya que ella estaba demasiado dormida como para darle indicaciones. Una vez hubo terminado la llevó hasta la cama, la arropó y, como último detalle, recogió a la _kamaitachi_ - que estaba lo suficiente exhausta como para tratar de huir de él- y la acostó a los pies de la cama. Acercó un taburete al lecho y con el ruido Temari se removió un poco, acomodándose. Cuando por fin lo hizo, Gaara se quedó de piedra al oírla balbucear:

-Perdóname, Gaara…

La miró en silencio unos instantes, totalmente impasible. Si ella hubiese sido consciente de lo que había dicho se hubiese decepcionado ante la nula reacción de él. Pero seguramente no hubiese tardado en comprender lo que significa para Gaara atreverse a sentir algo. Apagó la luz, se sentó en el taburete y estuvo observándola en silencio durante horas.

* * *

><p>-Temari, despierta. Tenemos compañía.<p>

Todavía medio dormida, abrió los ojos para comprobar si aquellas palabras habían sido pronunciadas en la realidad o si seguía soñando. Al ver a Gaara en habitación un escalofrío de miedo le recorrió la espalda. _¿Ha estado toda la noche vigilándome?_ El miedo irracional la hizo buscar con la mirada arena a su alrededor.

Pero él no la estaba prestando atención, tenía los ojos puestos en otra cosa. Se irguió para mirar hacia donde miraba él. _Joder, ya empiezan las sorpresitas de par de mañana_…

Lo que pudieron ver sus ojos fueron no una, sino dos _kamaitachis_. Akahari era una de ellas, por supuesto; seguía sucia y sin guadaña, aparte de que alguien le había vendado una de las patitas. Pero el plato fuerte era la otra: era tres veces más grande y tenía un aspecto muy fiero. _Ésta sí da miedo…_ Tenía uno de los ojos oculto bajo un parche, vestía un chaleco azul marino y también llevaba consigo una guadaña desproporcionadamente grande. _Monstruosa_.

En seguida pudo notar que su posición jerárquica era superior a la de Akahari: durante todo el tiempo esta última se había mantenido sobre sus dos patas traseras al hablar con ella, dándole un aspecto altivo y arrogante. Sin embargo ahora estaba sobre las cuatro patas y cabizbajo, ya fuese por algún tipo de arrepentimiento o por respeto. La otra era esta vez la que estaba erguida altivamente, con la suficiente confianza en sí misma como para incluso mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Cuando vio que Temari se había despertado, dio un pasito y comenzó a parlotear a toda velocidad:

-Me llamo Kamatari. ¡Soy la _kamaitachi_ más poderosa de mi clan!, aparte del hermano mayor de Akahari.

-Ah… Hola. –Temari se sorprendió cuando el animal extendió la garra para estrechársela.

-Mi hermana está mal de la cabeza, Temari. Ya se llevará una reprimenda cuando volvamos a casa. ¡A quién se le ocurre! ¡Era una tormenta de arena!–ambas comadrejas profirieron gruñidos y se amenazaron con los dientes, pero pronto Akahari volvió a mirar hacia otro lado, avergonzada. Kamatari volvió a mirarla a los ojos –Pero tú también lo hiciste mal. ¿Invocarnos de repente? ¡Somos indomables! ¡Rapidísimas! Y si no hubieses sido de viento habría sido horrible. Por cierto, el anterior invocador murió, ¿cómo nos encontraste?

-Eh… Digamos que mi _sensei_ y mi padre habían guardado el contrato de sangre durante años para cuando estuviese lista.

-Oh, ya veo. Qué bien que hija de un Kage, no es mala reputación para nosotras. –tenía un modo de hablar rápido y ágil, idéntico al de la otra comadreja. _¿Será cosa de familia o de comadrejas? _– Hemos hablado con Gaara, estamos de acuerdo con lo que nos dice. Y tú nos gustas a nosotras. Saliste a la tormenta para rescatar a mi hermana. ¡Tienes mucho valor para ser humana! Ya solo por eso ¡aceptamos el contrato de sangre!

-Espera, espera, me estoy perdiendo. ¿Acaso no estaba ya firmado el contrato?

Fue Gaara el que habló aquella vez:

-Kamatari me ha explicado mientras dormías que siempre ha habido un proceso de entrega, en el que el shinobi ofrece el contrato a un nuevo usuario elegido cuidadosamente entre las dos partes. Esta vez, como bien ha dicho, el antiguo usuario ha muerto y tú eres la única que parece estar interesada, o elegida, para ser la nueva usuaria. Como no es el procedimiento normal, las _kamaitachis_ han decidido que no van a volver a aceptar las normas del contrato habitual y han exigido nuevas condiciones. Esas condiciones no me desagradan y las he aceptado. Una de ellas es que tú seas la usuaria.

-¿Las otras cuáles son? –inquirió Temari.

-Eso te lo comentaré más tarde. –el tono de Gaara fue tajante.

Kamatari, que se estaba poniendo ansioso de estarse tan quieto en su sitio, interrumpió sus cavilaciones alborozadamente:

-¡Genial, fantástico! Entonces, espero que mañana empiece nuestro entrenamiento, Temari. ¡Cortaremos cabezas, rebanaremos gargantas, sí!

-Un momento, ¿voy a invocarte a ti y no a Akahari?

-Deberías. Akahari para nosotras no llega a estar considerada como lo que los ninjas llamáis _genin_. ¡Adiós!

Y elevando su manita, con un _¡kai!_ se desaparecieron.

* * *

><p>-Vale, Gaara, ahora es cuando… si tú quieres, claro…, yo te pregunto qué es tan… intricado en el contrato como para no explicármelo en el momento. –inquirió Temari midiendo sus palabras.<p>

Gaara la miró en silencio, en apariencia meditando sus palabras. _¿Estás midiendo lo que vas a decir? ¿Tú, la única persona que conozco que es lo suficientemente peligrosa como para que el resto no se atreva a contradecirte en nada?_

Pero sí, su hermano estaba pensando cómo era la mejor manera de decirle lo que tenía que decir. Aquello la puso en guardia: incluso antes de que hablase entendió que aquello iba a cambiar sus vidas. Esperó.

-Una de las condiciones establecidas es que si nuestra familia sigue liderando esta aldea, ellas podrán elegir a su antojo al _shinobi_ con el que establecer el contrato. Tú seguirás siendo la elegida hasta que perezcas o te retires, por supuesto.

-¿Nuestra familia? ¿Te refieres a Kankurô, tú o yo, uno de nosotros tres?

-En efecto.

-… Yo no voy a ser Kazekage. Me niego. En rotundo. – _¡Tengo apenas dieciséis años! _Con tan sólo pensarlo empezó a sudar.

-No sé por qué lo daba por hecho. Es por eso que no te estaba contando como la candidata más… segura.

Temari volvió a torcer el morro, pensativa. Aquellas condiciones eran demasiado extrañas como para que Gaara las hubiese aceptado tan a la ligera. _¿Me estoy dejando algo?_

-¿Estás seguro de que Kankurô querrá…? Espera. –miró a su hermano a los ojos para confirmar que lo que estaba pensando, la loca idea que se le había venido por casualidad a la cabeza, era de verdad lo que había planeado. -¿Tú? ¿Kazekage?

-¿Tan raro te resulta?

Temari se imaginó al Shukaku campando felizmente por la Aldea derrumbando casas de adobe como un feliz perro en la playa. –Sí, y tanto.

-Las _kamaitachis_ parecen estar de acuerdo en que soy un buen candidato. Parece ser que les impresiona el chakra del Ichibi. –defendió Gaara.

_O sea, que unas ratas voladoras han decidido con mi hermano, en concreto el de tendencias homicidas, que tiene que convertirse en el Kage de nuestro país._ Añadió mentalmente a la escena del Shukaku escachando casas la de una veintena de comadrejas histéricas en medio de una orgía desenfrenada de mermelada. _ Maldito Shukaku, seguro que tú has tenido la idea._

-Sé lo que estás pensando. –murmuró Gaara con un tono amenazante.

-No, lo dudo mucho. –el tono amenazador de su hermano le puso la piel de gallina.

-Sí, sí lo sé. Piensas en el Shukaku. Piensas en que es imposible confiar en mí.

Temari abrió la boca para contradecirle, pero de ella no surgió ningún sonido. Hubiese significado mentirle. Su hermano la miró a los ojos y ella se llevó una sorpresa al descubrir en ellos, tras las gruesas paredes de frialdad, un atisbo de tristeza.

Su corazón se aceleró en su pecho. Su hermano estaba triste porque su opinión le importaba. De repente sintió algo de esperanza dentro de ella. Sólo tras comprenderlo fue capaz de hablar:

-Tienes que entenderme.

Gaara frunció el ceño molesto, pero no tuvo más remedio que asentir, dándole la razón.

-Pero confiaré en ti, si tú me dejas.

El muchacho abrió mucho los ojos. Aquel gesto hizo que las enormes ojeras pareciesen más pequeñas, y de repente Temari se encontró mirando el rostro infantil de un niño precioso de inmensos ojos color turquesa…

-Tienes… tienes que hacer un esfuerzo, Gaara. –_si hay algo que realmente te hace confiar en que puedes ser un buen Kazekage… ¿quién soy yo entonces para contradecirte? _-Pero hay mucho que hacer en ese caso.

Gaara asintió. –Muchas decisiones que tomar.

-Demasiado que aprender.

-¿Qué crees que debemos hacer primero? –interrogó su hermano.

_Decisiones… Aprender… Progresar… Por dónde empezar…_

-Antes que nada (y siento decirte esto) creo que debemos buscarte aliados. De momento tienes demasiadas… -_¿tendencias psicópatas? ¿Probabilidades de acabar matándome? _-… demasiada mala fama. Dejémoslo así.

-Sí, tienes razón. –Gaara se removió el pelo, pensativo. -¿Crees que podríamos intentarlo con la Hoja? Oí que el Consejo ha enviado una misiva para pedir disculpas y solicitar un tratado de paz.

A Temari se le encendió una bombilla en la cabeza.

-¿Y si nos ofrecemos al Consejo para realizar misiones de colaboración con Konoha? No se me ocurre otra manera de que nos acepten allí, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hay un montón de genin a los que estuvimos a punto de asesinar por culpa de Orochimaru… -en su mente apareció entonces el rostro de aquel niño idiota, el de las sombras… _¿Cómo se llamaba? Ya se me ha olvidado…_ La rabia de su orgullo herido le volvió a la sangre en un segundo y se visualizó a sí misma lanzándole hordas de _kamaitachis_ encima.

-Por eso mismo creo que es bueno que vayamos allí. –la voz de su hermano interrumpió sus gratificantes elucubraciones - De acuerdo, iré a hablar entonces hoy mismo con el Consejo.

-¿Crees que accederán tan fácilmente?

-Oh, no te preocupes. Tengo mis métodos. –la sonrisa de su hermano fue tan malévola que Temari temió por la vida de los consejeros. –Ah, tengo que pedirte un favor… No le digas nada a Kankurô de momento. Deja que sea yo quien se lo diga cuando sea el momento… ¿te importa?

-De acuerdo… ¿Vas a mantenerle alejado de todo esto?

Gaara negó lentamente con la cabeza. Clavó sus ojos en los de su hermana y ella sintió cómo le transmitía una determinación que le era desconocida en él.

-No. Esto es cosa de los tres. Ya no van a separarnos ni bestias con colas ni padres déspotas. Yo seré el Kazekage, pero vosotros seréis mi… mi conexión con el mundo real; seréis mi mente.

Y dicho esto, el niño que se convertiría en no tiempo en el Kazekage más joven jamás habido, salió de la habitación en silencio, dejando pasmada a una hermana que de momento tan sólo veía en él a un muchachito de doce años.

Temari se removió el cabello de color arena, se sentía nerviosa. Su hermano estaba distinto, y muy de golpe. Tenía la sensación de que ya no sabía quién era, si debía seguir teniéndole miedo o no. _Pero mi instinto ya no me hace temerle tanto…_ Eso debía ser una buena señal, o eso quería creer. Aún así eso no le capacitaba para tomar un papel tan importante.

"_Yo seré el Kazekage, pero vosotros seréis mi conexión con el mundo real; seréis mi mente."_ Las palabras de su hermano retumbaron dentro de ella. Sí, definitivamente, creía en él. No sabía por qué, ni cómo, pero a pesar de las dudas estaba cada segundo más convencida. Pensaba en los tres al fin juntos, sin necesidad de competir entre ellos ni teniendo que ocultar sus sentimientos fraternales, algo que al parecer su padre sólo había sabido debilitar en vez de potenciar.

_Gaara será el más fuerte, como ya es; Kankurô su mano derecha, el gran estratega de la Villa, como está deseando ser y para lo que se está preparando. Y yo… yo seré la gran kunoichi, pero también su gran diplomática. Seré su "mano izquierda"._

Al fin, tras muchas cavilaciones, tenía claro lo que quería ser. Acompañaría a su hermano en su misión, ella sería fuerte para él, para la Villa, para sí misma. Ya tenía elegido su papel de mujer. Quería ser _kunoichi_, la más fuerte, la más diplomática a la vez. Ya todo tenía sentido.

_Espéranos, Konoha. Vosotros sois el primer paso en un largo camino…_

Por desgracia, sus recuerdos la traicionaron y la imagen el maldito muchacho del examen Chunnin se le volvió a aparecer en la cabeza. La rabia volvió a ella.

_Oh, contigo diplomacia cero. Mi patada en el culo te espera. ¡Capullo!_

* * *

><p>¿Sabíais que escribir reviews es bueno para salud? Científicamente demostrado *w*<p>

Muchísisisisisimas gracias por leer! Espero que no se haya hecho demasiado largo, pero quería ir acortando... En el siguiente capítulo habrá algo de acción al fin... =P

PD: para que podáis escuchar las canciones que titulan los capítulos he creado una lista de reproducción en grooveshark. Para quienes no lo conozcan es una página para escuchar música gratis y sin necesidad de registrarse. Aquí os dejo el enlace:

**grooveshark . com /#!/playlist/Light+Of+A+Firefly/68581504 **(no olvidarse de quitar los espacios)

Espero de corazón que sigáis leyendo! Hasta el próximo cap!


	5. Dance

_Este es el primer capítulo en el que sale Shikamaru... Sé que lo estabais deseando *w*_

_¡A ver qué os parece!_

_Anotación posterior: subí este capítulo a las dos y media de la mañana, estaba super dormida y eso me hizo pasar por alto un montón de errores... Afortunadamente ya los he corregido, pero jo... T.T_

* * *

><p><strong>Dance<strong>

-¡Mueve el culo, princesita! ¡Eres una floja!

_Maldita rata mutante_, maldecía Temari en su mente. Corría de un lado a otro del campo de entrenamiento con Kamatari atacándola continuamente con sus cortantes oleadas de viento. Luchar contra la guadaña gigante ya le había parecido mucho más difícil si quien la esgrimía era una veloz _kamaitachi_; pero cuando aparte había varias guadañas menores pululando a diestro y siniestro, conservar su cuello intacto parecía una tarea titánica.

Llevaban desde el amanecer allí –en el desierto había que aprovechar al máximo las horas de luz con temperaturas más suaves – y sus músculos comenzaban a estar agarrotados tras las cinco horas de movimiento sin descanso, ni comida ni agua.

-¡No pienso rendirme, pero no puedo hacer milagros! ¡Llevamos mucho rato! ¡Me estoy deshidratando!

-¡No hay excusas! –gritó Kamatari por su izquierda. Gracias a ello pudo localizarla y desviar con el abanico la guadaña que le lanzó. Sin embargo, algo se enredó con sus pies y la hizo caer al suelo. Un ruido seco de tela rota la confundió y acabó soltando el abanico. En menos de un segundo Kamatari había lo alejado con un soplo de aire con chakra y amenazaba su cuello con otra pequeña guadaña.

-¡Jaque mate! –exclamó decepcionada. –Una vez más, la valerosa _kamaitachi_ se impone sobre la _kunoichi_.

-¡Mierda! –maldijo Temari por lo bajo.

-Viendo lo patética que eres estoy empezando a plantearme invadir tu villa y esclavizaros a todos al servicio de mi futura prole.

-Muy gracioso. Estoy haciendo progresos, maldita sea. ¡Y cada día necesito hacer menos esfuerzo para invocarte! –protestó ella.

-Sí, pero aún te queda mucho para poder decapitar de una sentada a una legión.

-…

-Además, si encima estáis pendientes de que os llamen del país vecino ese, tienes que estar preparada para lo que venga, ¿no?

_Pero ya han pasado tres meses desde que se estableció la nueva alianza… y aún no se han puesto en contacto con nosotros,_ pensó ella con preocupación. En efecto, había pasado ese tiempo desde que Gaara se impuso sobre el Consejo y les exigió que les asignasen las misiones en colaboración con el País del Fuego. Ellos habían aceptado sin dar problemas, así que ahora tan sólo faltaba que los necesitasen en el país vecino. No es que tuviese algún especial interés en hacer misiones en la Hoja, al fin y al cabo en su propia nación había trabajo de sobra, sino que los propósitos que se habían planteado Gaara y ella se le hacían cada vez más cuesta arriba. _Mientras no haya apoyos diplomáticos no habrá manera de vaya subiendo puestos hacia la cumbre…_

Se irguió haciendo caer a la comadreja, sacudiéndose la arena del pelo y las ropas.

-Bah… Empiezo a creer que no acudirán a nosotros nunca –murmuró apesadumbrada.

Kamatari la miró ceñudo. Teniendo en cuenta que su clan de _kamaitachis_ era de los más interesados en que Gaara fuese algún día Kazekage, aquello tampoco le hacía mucha gracia. Pero trató de ser positivo con su invocadora.

-Bueno, tenemos que ser pacientes. ¡Y confiar! Así al menos podrás… -algo la distrajo - ¿Eso es una persona?

Temari se giró para mirar hacia donde le indicaba la comadreja. A lo lejos entre las dunas se podía ver corriendo hacia ellos un _genin_ que alzaba un papel con la mano tratando de llamar su atención. Se levantó de un salto para recibirle.

-¡Temari-hime! ¡Necesitan que vuelva cuanto antes a la villa para atender a una misión de última hora! –gritó el niño.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó mientras se ponía a recoger todas las armas que había desperdigadas por el campo de entrenamiento. _Si es una misión seguramente no tenga que ver con que Gaara ha perdido los papeles, pero quién sabe…_

-Es una misión en el País del Fuego, Temari-hime. Una misión de rescate. Gaara-sama me ha mandado a buscarla lo antes posible.

Suspiró aliviada. _¡Menos mal!_

-¡El País del Fuego! –Exclamó Kamatari con júbilo – ¡Si antes lo digo, antes te avisan! ¿Ocurrirá lo mismo si predigo una lluvia de mermelada? –alzó las patitas al cielo y gritó pomposamente: -¡Lloverá mermelada durante tres días y tres noches en el desierto del País del Viento! –se mantuvo así unos cuantos segundo hasta que, malhumorada, volvió a bajar las garras. –Pues no, no sirve.

-¡Deshaz tu invocación, Kamatari! –le ordenó Temari con prisa –Te volveré a invocar si es necesario cuando esté en la misión… ¿¡Qué demonios has hecho? –gritó con repentina ira al darse cuenta que la parte posterior de su vestido estaba desgarrado lo suficiente para hacerlo irreparable. _Claro, cuando me he caído al suelo…_ -¡Esto ha sido culpa tuya! ¡Te voy a cocinar al curry!

Kamatari elevó la patita con rapidez y gritó _¡kai!_, desapareciendo en una nube de humo antes de que Temari se abalanzase encima de él. Queriendo invocar a los dioses para su venganza, la _kunoichi_ se tuvo que conformar con maldecirle a los cuatro vientos. Volviéndose al _genin_, que la miraba con terror ante tal brote de agresividad, ordenó entre dientes:

-Muy bien, volvamos a la villa.

* * *

><p>-Parece ser que el Uchiha ése de los huevos se fugó esta noche –le iba explicando Kankurô mientras preparaba la mochila de su hermana –. Unos cuantos ninjas del Sonido aparecieron en la Villa y se lo llevaron consigo. En la Villa tienen prácticamente a todos sus <em>chunin<em> ocupados, así que como se dirigen hacia el sur decidieron avisarnos a nosotros, que nos pilla de paso.

-Ya veo –murmuró Temari. Estaba enzarzada en una lucha con una nueva prenda que se había diseñado y cosido ella misma para sus misiones. Kankurô se dio cuenta, así que apartó de un manotazo las manos de su hermana y se lo fue atando él mismo.

-¿Estrenando ropa en una misión de este rango? – se burló. –Además, ¿qué demonios haces yéndote a pelear con un _corsé_?

-¿Te pregunto yo qué haces yéndote a pelear con la cara pintada? –contraatacó ella, ceñuda. –No es un corsé; tan sólo tiene la forma, pero es flexible y cómodo. Anda, cuéntame más detalles de la misión. ¿Entonces todos los _shinobis_ a los que vamos a ayudar son _genin_?

-Sí, cinco _genin_ sin contar con el Uchiha_._ Bueno, hay uno que es c_hunin_, pero vamos…

-Entonces no será una misión tan complicada –concluyó Temari con superioridad. –Esos de la Hoja se alarman con cualquier bobada…

Mientras cogía un largo lazo granate y se lo ataba alrededor de la cintura a modo de _obi_, el tercer hermano, Gaara, entró por la puerta de la habitación. Echó un vistazo rápido a los otros dos y murmuró:

-Parece que todos nos hemos puesto nuestras mejores galas –él mismo había cambiado su atuendo típico del desierto por un traje granate más correcto y práctico para las misiones. -¿Te queda mucho, Temari?

-No, ya estoy –informó mientras terminaba de hacer un lazo y se enganchaba con él el abanico. Cogió también la mochila que le tendía Kankurô.

Gaara parecía nervioso, como si se estuviese exaltando demasiado por la misión. Sus respiraciones pesadas y profundas se daban cuando el Ichibi estaba a punto de quedar fuera de control. _Qué mala espina me da_, pensó Temari. _Eso significa que el Shukaku está moviendo sus hilos en lo más hondo de la mente de Gaara… Espero que no tenga que ver con Uchiha Sasuke y con ese maldito combate inacabado…_

Justo en ese momento el pelirrojo la miró a los ojos, leyéndole los pensamientos con facilidad. Por un momento le echó una dura mirada, haciendo que contuviese la respiración, asustada. Pero tras unos instantes de tensión se relajó, sacudió la cabeza como si tratase de apartar pensamientos de sí mismo y habló con dificultad:

-Muy bien. Son tres días de viaje, pero propongo correr para llegar cuanto antes. Un descanso de media hora cada ocho horas debería ser suficiente. Además, teniendo en cuenta que iban hacían el sur, tardaremos menos tiempo de lo normal en dar con el Uchiha. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en la Villa Oculta de la Hoja… debemos impresionar.

-No más chácharas –gritó Kankurô, excitado. -¡Vámonos!

_Esto es sólo el comienzo_, deseó Temari con esperanza…

* * *

><p>Hacía media que habían dejado a Gaara atrás. Antes de entrar al denso bosque la fuerte presencia de tres personas les había llegado hasta donde estaban ellos. Sus chakras eran intensos y dos de ellos eran inconfundibles.<p>

-Rock Lee… Uzumaki Naruto… -había murmurado Gaara. Se había vuelto a sus hermanos: -Yo me quedo con éste…

-¿Podrás controlarte? –le preguntó Temari. Sin embargo su hermano había salido corriendo hacia donde se sentían los chakras antes de que ella pudiese terminar de formular la pregunta.

Ahora Kankurô y ella corrían a través del bosque. Teniendo en cuenta que ya se habían cruzado con una pelea tenían claro que llegaban con retraso a las siguientes. _Lo mismo para cuando lleguemos ya están todos muertos._

Pero pese a las pocas horas de sueño, Temari se sentía despierta y ansiosa por pelear, así que cruzaba los dedos para encontrar alguna pelea inacabada. Tenía mucho que probarse a sí misma y a Kamatari, y la ocasión era perfecta. Además, habiendo dejado a Gaara atrás en otra pelea, sólo tenía a Kankurô para competir con ella, y sus técnicas solían ser más destructivas y llamativas que las de su hermano…

Frenaron abruptamente: desde allí se podía sentir la presencia de un par de personas. Uno de los chakras que sentían era molesto como el olor del amoniaco en la nariz. El otro apenas era una débil señal, indicador de que uno de los dos estaba en un aprieto. Temari reconoció en seguida ese segundo chakra_._ Sonrió maliciosamente.

–Yo me quedo con estos dos –le informó a su hermano en voz baja–. Tú ve avanzando.

–De acuerdo… Luego nos vemos. –Al segundo siguiente ya había desaparecido sigilosamente.

Temari desenganchó el abanico de su espalda y, evitando hacer el más mínimo ruido, se adentró entre los árboles, esperando poder echar un primer vistazo al adversario. Al fin los localizó: _Vaya, una adversaria_, pensó algo decepcionada al escuchar lo que claramente era una voz femenina.

La muchacha en cuestión era una _kunoichi_ pelirroja de su edad más o menos que le sonaba vagamente, posiblemente de la invasión de Konoha. Lucía una banda ninja con el símbolo de la Aldea del Sonido, lo cual le confirmó sus sospechas. Sin embargo la vio distinta, como si su piel se hubiese oscurecido hasta alcanzar un gris ceniza, y en su cabeza había cuatro cuernos parecidos a los de un ciervo.

La otra persona era aquel gandul de la Hoja, Shikamaru. _Al fin recuerdo su nombre… ya se me había olvidado_. Parecía estar en serios apuros, pues tenía unas enormes ojeras, aparte de estar sucio y resollando. Mientras repasaba sus condiciones físicas algo sorprendió a Temari, y en seguida sintió la envidia extendiéndose como un veneno por su cuerpo: el chaval llevaba el característico chaleco de chunin que usaban los ninjas de la Hoja.

_¿Le han ascendido? ¿Por "esa" pelea? ¡Pero si no demostró ninguna valía! Únicamente es un mierdas… ¡y un cobarde que se escondió entre los árboles sin dar la cara! _Pero en su fuero interno sabía que aquello no era del todo verdad: con sólo pensar en aquella pelea se le venía a la cabeza su estupefacción y su frustración al darse cuenta de que en todo momento la había toreado, desde su golpe inicial hasta ser capturada definitivamente con su sombra…

Y sintió odio, ardiente y pasional; y cayó en la cuenta de que ni ganando aquella batalla calmaría sus ganas de revancha.

La cosa se ponía fea para Shikamaru. La _kunoichi_ pelirroja alzaba el _kunai_ que tenía en la mano y con una amenaza se lanzaba sobre él. Rápidamente, abrió el abanico y atacó:

-_¡Ninpou Kamaitachi!_

Temari lanzó así un perfecto torbellino hacia Tayuya, la kunoichi de la Aldea del Sonido. Esta salió volando por los aires con facilidad, pero consiguió agarrarse a una rama y no caer. La localizó con los ojos y le gritó:

-¿¡Quién eres!

Con elegancia, Temari subió de un salto a la rama donde estaba Shikamaru, el que por cierto tenía una ridícula cara de susto. Por un momento Temari se deleitó pensando que más que sorprendido parecía estar aterrado por su repentina presencia.

–Somos aliados de la Villa de la Hoja… ¡Los ninjas de la Arena!

Tayuya consiguió resistir al viento del abanico, y desde las alturas la observó con curiosidad. Pudo notar cómo miraba con frustración su abanico. _No te voy a perder de vista, zorra_, pensó Temari.

–Oí que habíamos firmado la paz con los traidores de la Arena–oyó a Shikamaru detrás de ella–, pero es difícil creer que estéis aquí para ayudarnos.

_¡He aquí el premio a la simpatía de la escuela genin de Konoha, dama y caballeros!_, pensó la chica irritándose. Su orgullo herido no quería ignorar aquel comentario, pero decidió permanecer impasible. Se limitó a contestar con desdén:

–No atacamos a la Hoja porque nos gustara la idea, sino porque nos lo ordenaron. Igual que nos han ordenado venir aquí. –_En cierto modo es así…_

En un alarde de humanidad, se dignó a hacerle un rápido repaso general para evaluar las condiciones en las que se encontraba. Por el rabillo del ojo llegó a ver que tenía un dedo retorcido, como si se le hubiese roto; no paraba de resoplar y sudar. Tal y como ya había notado, su chakra estaba en el mínimo, mucho más que cuando se rindió en el examen _chunin_. Realmente estaba fuera de combate. _Seguramente te he salvado la vida, niñato…_

–Por cierto… ¿Tú no solías ser más listo? ¿También piensas rendirte esta vez? -Shikamaru pareció molestarse para deleite suyo -¡Tú tranquilo, yo acabo con ella!

–Pues no, esta vez no puedo rendirme –se adelantó Shikamaru, como para frenarla–. Un hombre no debe permitir que una mujer le proteja.

-¡Ju! ¿Otra vez con tus ínfulas de caballero? ¡Aunque intentes disimularlo se nota que estás destrozado, idiota!

Tayuya mostró de repente una flauta que la kunoichi de la Arena aún no había visto. Su mente comprendió al instante: _¡genjutsu!_ Se puso en guardia.

–Ahora estáis con la Hoja… –dijo con desprecio la pelirroja –No paráis quietos ni un momento, ¿eh? –acercó la flauta a sus labios y empezó a tocar.

–¡Controla un _genjutsu_ con el sonido de la flauta! –la alertó Shikamaru.

Temari sintió la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas de la emoción. _O sea que sonido contra viento. No tiene ninguna oportunidad de cazarme con esa técnica… ¡y no pienso contenerme!_

–¡Lo sé! – Y tomando impulso para su abanico, dio rienda suelta a su fuerza: –_ ¡DAI KAMAITACHI NO JUTSU!_

En seguida el viento sacudió los árboles como si se tratase de miles de látigos y la madera cayó en rodajas como si se tratase de mantequilla. Tayuya escapó con rapidez, pero Temari pudo ver claramente como una de las lenguas de viento alcanzaba la flauta y cortaba un trozo del metal, haciéndola sonreír a ella con satisfacción.

Tras su espalda, Shikamaru trataba protegerse del viento, pero evitó protegerle y los arañazos no tardaron en aparecer en sus antebrazos. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo la observaba a duras penas con una mirada que oscilaba entre la admiración y el miedo. Eso la extrañó: _¿Dónde está su desdén de la pelea del examen chunin, su arrogancia? A este chico le pasa algo…_ Prefirió callarse sus pensamientos aún así.

Permaneció alerta esperando una respuesta por parte de su adversaria, pero tras cinco minutos de silencio decidió apoyar su abanico en el suelo con falsa despreocupación.

–Se ha escondido… –oyó murmurar a Shikamaru para sí.

–¿Habrá huido?

–No, lo dudo mucho.

–¿? Acabo de llegar. Explícame la situación tan concisamente como puedas. Y añade un análisis de sus técnicas, habilidades y estilo de lucha.

-_Tch. _Su técnica de combate básica consiste en confundir al adversario con las ilusiones creadas por el sonido de su flauta. Aprovecha que bajas la guardia para lanzar ataques corporales. […] Al ver tu ataque ha debido de darse cuenta de que su técnica es vulnerable contigo. Además, al ser dos contra uno no creo que vuelva a aparecer ante nosotros hasta que haya proyectado otra de sus ilusiones.

-El sonido, ¿eh? –murmuró Temari. El muchacho siguió explicando cosas pero ella dejó de prestar atención. _El sonido necesita un medio para moverse a través del espacio, en este caso el aire. Así que cualquiera de mis ataques neutralizará los suyos ya que imposibilitarán que las ondas de sonido lleguen hasta nosotros, siempre y cuando los pille a tiempo. Ahora sólo queda atacarla, cosa que mientras no se acerque… Bueno, tampoco hace falta… _Una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza y cayó en la cuenta de que la pelea ya estaba sentenciada, tan sólo quedaba mover las fichas.

-Si quieres que sea sincero, estamos en clara desventaja –oyó un desagradable crujido a su espalda que le puso los pelos de punta: Shikamaru se estaba colocando el dedo retorcido–. Tarde o temprano terminará por acorralarnos. Deberíamos retirarnos por el momento…

-¡No he pedido tu opinión! –Interrumpió ella con altivez –Sólo necesitaba que me contases lo que pasaba.

-¿Cómo?

_No me falles, Kamatari… _Podía notar de nuevo la adrenalina circulando por su cuerpo a toda velocidad. Se mordió el dedo gordo hasta abrirse una herida.

–No subestimes mi poder. Esa chica cree que delante de mí puede ocultarse con toda tranquilidad mientras se mantiene a una distancia que le baste para que escuchemos el sonido de su flauta… ¡Qué inocente!

Empapó la tela de su abanico con la sangre que goteaba de su dedo. Abrió el abanico al máximo y cogiendo impulso gritó con fuerza lo que llevaba días queriendo gritar:

-_Kuchiyose: ¡KIRIKIRI MAI!_

En medio de la ola de viento que lanzó se apareció Kamatari con su enorme guadaña y su legión de pequeñas guadañas, gritando con júbilo.

-¡Al fin! ¡A cortar!

Sintiendo cómo le chupaba su chakra se lanzó embravecida hacia el interior del bosque, bailando a una velocidad vertiginosa que apenas le dejaba seguirle con la mirada. _Y eso que yo soy de viento y la que le invoca,_ pensó Temari. _Los otros dos seguramente no tengan la vista tan desarrollada como para alcanzar a verlo._

Sin aminorar ni por un segundo la velocidad, Kamatari fue cortando aquí y allá, eufórica por la destrucción que dejaba su paso, dando rienda suelta a su fuerza. La guadaña estaba afilada con chakra del elemento de Temari, el viento, lo cual la hacía mucho más efectiva que cualquier otra arma. Se acordó momentáneamente de Ten Ten y las ridículas armas que usó contra ella en su combate, hacía ya medio año. _Como ahora tuviese que pelear con ella creo que me limitaría a invocar a Kamatari. Seguro que le demostraba lo que realmente es un filo cortante, no como los de esas ridículas armas._

Tras unos minutos de intenso movimiento un tronco golpeó el cuello de Tayuya, partiéndoselo. Su cuerpo cayó y quedó sepultado entre algunos enormes troncos mientras la sangre se le escapaba por la boca; con ello Kamatari dio por terminada su tarea. La comadreja salió corriendo hacia el bosque, ansiosa por corretear entre los árboles y cazar algún aperitivo. En otras circunstancias Temari se hubiese molestado con ella, pero ahora estaba pensando en cómo su invocación no la había dejado tan agotada como otras veces y lo fácil que le había resultado talar todo aquello.

_Conclusión: ¡al fin el jutsu me ha salido perfecto! _Se volvió a Shikamaru y exclamó eufórica:

-¿Qué tal? ¿Qué te ha parecido?

La cara del muchacho era de intenso terror. A Temari se le escapó una carcajada de superioridad al darse cuenta, contenta de provocar en el niñato aquel sentimiento. Sin embargo la cara de Shikamaru se relajó y tras unos segundos comentó:

-Tienes sangre en el labio.

-… ¿Qué?

-Que tienes sangre de tu dedo en el labio. Ya sabes, la invocación.

Temari sintió su dignidad reventando como un globo pinchado. Se frotó con fuerza el labio inferior, claramente molesta. -¡Ya me has fastidiado el momento de gloria! ¿Sueles bajarle los humos a la gente que te acaba de salvar de una muerte segura?

Shikamaru resopló con fastidio. –Qué problemática eres. Te dije que no me protegieses. No haberlo hecho y ya está.

-Bah… Veo que es inútil tratar de razonar contigo. Voy a comprobar que la tipa esa esté muerta –gruñó dándole la espalda.

Saltó de tronco en tronco hábilmente. Cuando estuvo a diez metros del cuerpo se detuvo, pensando en cómo evitar un ataque de Tayuya en caso de que siguiese viva. Kamatari apareció saltando entre las ramas y se posó a su lado de un salto.

-¿Quieres que le pegue un tajo en el cuello? Si se desangra es imposible que sobreviva.

-No seas bestia, recuerda que tenemos una misión de paz –siseó Temari-. Si vamos abriéndole el cuello a los muertos no nos vamos a crear muy buena imagen...

-Lo que tú digas. En fin, voy a darme otra vueltecita por ahí –dijo la comadreja decepcionada. Desapareció de su lado con la misma rapidez que había aparecido.

Temari se agachó con un kunai en la mano sobre el cuerpo de Tayuya. No sentía el chakra que antes había sentido cuando los había detectado; también habían desaparecido los cuernos de ciervo y la piel se había aclarado. _Quizá tenía que ver con algún tipo de estimulación del chakra, por eso resultaría tan desagradable "percibirlo"._

A pesar de haber visto claramente cómo se rompía el cuello, hasta que no le tomó el pulso no se quedó tranquila. Efectivamente estaba muerta. _Qué raro es sentir el cuerpo caliente, pero no el corazón…_ Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante aquellos pensamientos tan desagradables. _Mente fría, Temari, mente fría. Los ninjas debemos…_

-¿Está muerta? –casi saltó del susto que le dio Shikamaru. ¿Por qué no se había percatado de que lo tenía a un metro a sus espaldas?

-Sí, no tiene… –no había terminado de hablar cuando Shikamaru se lanzó encima de ella. Con habilidad giró sobre sus tobillos, saltó y le propinó una patada en la boca, tirándole al suelo. Él gritó de dolor y comenzó a hacer sellos, pero antes de que pudiese pestañear Temari se le había tirado encima, inmovilizándolo con las piernas y amenazándole con un _kunai._

-¡Se puede saber qué estás haciendo! –gritó con ira, con la sangre hirviéndole en las venas.

-¡No tengo ninguna prueba aparte de tu palabra de que seáis nuestros aliados! Tengo derecho a ser precavido. –gruñó Shikamaru, con un hilo de sangre deslizándose por su barbilla. -¿Acaso te extraña? ¡Hace medio año podría haberte asesinado!

-Perdona que te diga, _guapito_, pero ni en sueños me habrías matado en ese torneo, ¡antes te arranco la cabeza a mordiscos si hace falta!

-¿Torneo…? Demonios, estoy hablando de esa guerra con Konoha que vosotros iniciasteis, ¿te acuerdas? ¡No hablaba del examen!

Temari se dio cuenta del error al que le había llevado su orgullo y se sonrojó de vergüenza, cosa que acentuó su enfado. Se apoyó con más fuerza sobre el cuerpo del chico en un intento de hacerle daño con la presión, acercándole de paso el _kunai_ al cuello. Pero en vez de gritar de dolor Shikamaru se sonrojó hasta casi parecer una remolacha, mirando fijamente hacia sus caderas. Extrañada miró ella también, percatándose de que estaba sentada con las piernas abiertas y en minifalda sobre...

_Oh. OH_.

De un salto se levantaron los dos, apartándose varios metros y ocultando los rostros avergonzados de la vista del otro.

Afortunadamente para ellos, en aquel momento aparecieron entre los árboles varios miembros del equipo médico. Aquello le sirvió a Temari para apartar de su mente el bochorno, pero en seguida se puso en alerta, pues allí era la única _kunoichi_ de una aldea hasta hacía poco enemiga, como bien había señalado Shikamaru.

Éste se adelantó y señalándola preguntó:

-¡Escuchad! ¿Podéis vosotros confirmarme que su presencia aquí es oficial?

-Pero, Shikamaru, si es parte del grupo de apoyo que te ha mandado la Hokage –dijo uno de los médicos con incredulidad.

-¿Te quedas ya más tranquilo, nenaza de mierda? –le gritó Temari exagerando su indignación.

Shikamaru se atrevió a mirarla de nuevo, mitad cabreado mitad harto. Esta vez estaba rojo de ira. Alzó un dedo amenazante:

-Mira, te iba a pedir perdón, pero eres tan increíblemente _molesta_ que…

No pudo terminar la frase porque una comadreja en modo asesino se apareció entre la vegetación y se le tiró al cuello. Ambos se precipitaron gritando al vacío como si fuesen una bonita estrella fugaz en el cielo nocturno. Temari sonrió diabólicamente.

* * *

><p>Diez minutos y unos cuantos mordiscos más tarde, Temari y Shikamaru iban de árbol en árbol detrás de los ninjas médicos. Uno de ellos le había hecho a Shikamaru un entablillado de urgencia en el dedo índice y le había desinfectado todas las heridas que Kamatari le había dejado. La comadreja había oído de lejos los gritos, así como la pelea entre los dos adolescentes, por lo que salió corriendo en defensa de su querida <em>kunoichi.<em> Aparte de esos inconvenientes estaba perfecto, tan sólo necesitaba una comida y descanso. Temari se sintió bien con tales noticias; _así al menos mi parte en la misión está perfecta._

Observaba de refilón al chico. Estaba segura de que había crecido unos pocos centímetros –como ella –y que estaba más serio y espabilado que la última vez que le vio. _Pero tiene la edad de Gaara; sigue siendo un niño. Me mira como si tuviese treinta años, o como si le fuese a rebanar la cabeza de un momento a otro… Aunque tampoco es tan mala idea, pensándolo bien…_

-Y bueno… ¿Has venido tú sola? –la voz del chico la arrancó de sus pensamientos. Le miraba con cara de pocos amigos, para variar.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, pero con el intercambio visual le volvió a la mente el momentito pseudo-erótico que habían tenido. Se puso roja, él le leyó la mente, y volvieron a mirar hacia otro lado.

-No, he venido con mis dos hermanos –musitó-, pero ellos han ido a ayudar a otros tres que también estaban peleando.

-¿Sí? ¿Sabes quiénes eran? –parecía repentinamente ansioso con la pregunta.

-Gaara se quedó atrás para ayudar a aquel chico rubio… ¿Naruto se llamaba? Y creo que también estaba el chico de las cejas encrespadas. – Al pronunciar el nombre de su hermano pudo notar cómo los chakras de Shikamaru y los médicos se alteraban.

Shikamaru murmuró algo por lo bajo, en apariencia decepcionado por su información. Temari se preguntó qué sería lo que le preocupaba.

-¡Kakashi-san! –exclamó uno de los médicos ninja frenando sin aviso previo. Temari se tensó al instante al oír ese nombre: _Mierda, aquí empieza la parte diplomática… Y seguramente la más complicada._

El apuesto ninja apareció saltando de árbol en árbol, corriendo en la dirección opuesta a la suya. Con su inconfundible pelo plateado y esa inútil máscara sobre la mitad inferior de su rostro era imposible no acordarse. Paró enfrente de Shikamaru con agilidad, pero sin apartar la vista de ella.

-Vaya, así que tú eres parte del equipo de apoyo de la Arena. Qué sorpresa. –saludó a su manera. Se volvió hacia Shikamaru: -Pareces estar en buenas condiciones, Shikamaru. ¿Cuál es la situación?

-Yo me quedé atrás luchando contra una _kunoichi_ del Sonido. Naruto siguió adelante persiguiendo a uno con unos puntos en la frente y pelo blanco… Por cierto, ¿qué tal están Kiba, Neji y Chôji?

Kakashi le miró con cara _–ojos –_de póquer. Temari se mordió el labio. _Mala noticia en tres, dos…_

-Los tres ganaron sus respectivas peleas; los ninjas del Sonido a los que se enfrentaron han muerto. Pero están los tres hospitalizados. Chôji no se encuentra muy bien, Shikamaru… Quizá deberías correr. Lo siento.

Temari pudo ver cómo el chaval empalidecía hasta un blanco terriblemente enfermizo. Se tambaleó. _Kami, ¡que se nos desmaya aquí mismo!_

-Pero, ¿qué es lo que le ha…? –Balbuceó aterrorizado.- ¡Joder! No será… ¿¡ Se tomó LA PÍLDORA ROJA!

Shikamaru no esperó a que respondiese Kakashi para emprender de nuevo la marcha, pero esta vez corría como alma a la que persigue el diablo. Temari maldijo y le gritó:

-¡Eh, tú, espérame! ¿Qué hago yo ahora?

-¡Ocúpate de tus propias gilipolleces!–le gritó desde lo lejos el chaval. Su voz de repente estaba cargada de histeria.

Temari maldijo por lo bajo otra vez, pero tras un breve titubeo salió corriendo a toda prisa tras él.

* * *

><p><em>*Hime es el sufijo que se usa para las princesas =)<em>

_Ummm... ¿qué tal un review? ^_^_

_A ver si alguien reconoce la canción de este capítulo. Os recuerdo que he hecho una lista de reproducción con las canciones del fic, podéis acceder a ella con este enlace: **grooveshark . com /#!/playlist/Light+Of+A+Firefly/68581504** (hay que juntarlo)_

_Por cierto, estoy empezando a pensar que quizá acabo subiendo la categoría de T a M... Hay demasiadas palabrotas... y se me pasan cosas demasiado "bestias" por la cabeza para futuros capítulos... ¿Qué opináis? ¿Soléis fijaros en los M o pasáis de ellos?_

_Por lo demás, tan sólo esperar que os haya gustado. Casi todo es cannon, pero bueno, al menos Shikamaru ha aparecido, ¿no?_

_Espero que os paséis por aquí de nuevo. Besitos!_

**_Y.L._**


	6. Grief and Sorrow

_Espero que os guste... =)_

* * *

><p>No tardaron mucho en alcanzar la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Saltar de árbol en árbol era mucho más fácil que ir por las dunas, donde los pies se te hunden y la arena te atrapa y te quema. Según se iban apartando las ramas y el sol le hería la vista iba apareciendo el perfil de la villa amurallada. Al fin llegaron a las enormes puertas.<p>

Desde la entrada se podía ver la colina con las caras de los Kages grabadas en ella. La vegetación rodeaba como en un abrazo el anillo que formaba la muralla. Temari no pudo evitar suspirar con una ligera envidia: _Todo es tan verde y tan tranquilo… No hay un silbido constante del viento y todo está lleno de vegetación, de vida… Aunque la humedad es insoportable…_

No tuvo tiempo de pararse a hacer muchas más admiraciones porque Shikamaru iba muy por delante de ella, todavía corriendo. _¡No va a cambiar nada porque tú llegues antes, joder!_, le gritó mentalmente. Podría haberle dejado ir y darse un tranquilo paseo hasta el hospital, o pararse a comer algo y ya después buscar a sus hermanos. Pero aún así no había olvidado que tenían que ser lo más correctos posible en aquella misión y "preocuparse" era parte de ello.

Cuando consiguió alcanzar al _chunin_ éste ya había entrado al hospital de la villa y esperaba impacientemente en la secretaría. Se había lanzado hacia el mostrador, donde una enfermera miraba una lista de nombres.

-Akimichi Chôji, UCI número seis, segundo piso –informó ésta.

Sin dar las gracias, Shikamaru volvió a salir corriendo en el mismo instante en el que Temari se apoyaba en el mostrador. Fue incapaz de contener un bufido de ira.

-¡Me cago en ti, Nara Shikamaru!

Subieron corriendo las escaleras, Shikamaru esquivando malamente a médicos y enfermeras que les amonestaban. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la UCI paró en seco, como tomando una decisión. Temari estuvo segura de que por un momento estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra la puerta y tratar de entrar. Aún así se contuvo.

Unos pasos se oyeron a la espalda de ambos. Ambos chicos se volvieron y vieron que un hombre había llegado andando por uno de los pasillos y los observaba, parado a una veintena de metros. Shikamaru nada más verlo se giró en dirección opuesta, murmurando algo por lo bajo. Aquello llamó la curiosidad de la _kunoichi_, que con interés volvió a mirar al hombre, pero éste se había apoyado en la esquina entre dos pasillos, de tal manera que tan sólo les mostraba era la espalda. Lo único que podía concluir era que era un ninja de la aldea, a juzgar por las ropas que vestía.

Se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru se había puesto rígido, como si toda la histeria le hubiese abandonado repentinamente y se hubiese convertido en piedra. _¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?_, se preguntaba ella, mirando a uno y a otro con desconcierto. A punto estuvo de preguntarle, pero sospechaba que seguiría ignorándola y ni se molestaría en contestarla. Finalmente decidió sentarse, apoyando su enorme abanico contra la pared y permitiéndose por primera vez en varios días relajar sus músculos.

Por su parte, Shikamaru estuvo unos cuantos minutos más de pie hasta que al final, abatido, se sentó. Su ansiedad volvió a hacerse evidente; moviendo todo el rato los dedos, nervioso, siguió impaciente, mirando constantemente hacia la puerta.

Su actitud había cambiado ligeramente por la presencia de aquel hombre, hasta el punto de que incluso parecía querer disimular en vano que aquella situación le angustiaba, haciendo que pusiese una mueca retorcida. _Tratas de disimular pero se nota que esto te importa, y mucho._

Pasó casi un cuarto de hora sin parar, hasta que al final Temari estaba tan saturada que estalló. Con todo el desprecio del mundo, le dijo:

-No hay razón para estar tan inquieto. Los sacrificios son parte inherente de las misiones. ¿Acaso no has recibido entrenamiento emocional?

Shikamaru le echó una mirada mitad asesina, mitad angustiosa. _Kami, yo no tengo la culpa de nada_, pensó ella. Aún así el muchacho le respondió lo más calmadamente posible:

-Los entrenamientos y el combate en la vida real son distintos… En una misión, no sabes qué es lo que va a pasar. –Estuvo pensativo unos segundos, como pensando qué decir. –Y ésta… era la primera misión que llevaba… Por eso ahora sé que no estoy hecho para ser _shinobi…_

Su voz sonaba mucho más débil y angustiada de lo que se habría imaginado. Aquello la descolocó por un segundo. _¿Abandonar una carrera como ninja por una misión fracasada? ¿Y tú se supone que me has vencido?_ _Quién lo iba a decir… Don Superdotado resulta ser un gallina… _Para sorpresa suya, aquello no le produjo satisfacción; de hecho, sintió todo lo contrario, preocupación. Le miró con gravedad, enfocando hacia él su resentimiento hacia el mundo ninja, dominado por hombres. _Dirigen el mundo despreciando a la mujer en cualquiera de sus facetas, pero luego no tienen el valor de aceptar el horror que ellos mismos han creado…_

-Inesperada fragilidad… Los hombres sois extraños… -susurró Temari sin percatarse de que estaba verbalizando sus pensamientos.

Shikamaru ni siquiera se molestó por el despectivo comentario. Se levantó y sin mirarla murmuró:

-No debí ser el líder del grupo… Lo único que hice fue confiar en los demás y mantenerme atrás... Fui demasiado ingenio, pero no lo bastante fuerte… Todo esto ha ocurrido por mi culpa…

_¿Confiar en los demás y mantenerte atrás? En serio, ¿creías que esto era como jugar en el parque?_

-… ¿Tienes miedo a sufrir? –aquello era lo más absurdo que le podía pasar a alguien que pretendía ser _shinobi_; era incapaz de entender cómo alguien que ya era _chunin_ no tuviese esa lección aprendida. _Tan sólo refuerza el hecho de que no se merece ese chaleco._

Shikamaru no respondió. Seguramente le daba miedo verbalizar los pensamientos que estaba teniendo. Sin decir nada metió las manos en los bolsillos y emprendió su marcha, o su huida.

Cuando pasó por delante de donde estaba aquel hombre apoyado en la esquina del pasillo, éste lo frenó:

-Shikamaru… ¿Dejas que una chica te sermonee y luego sales corriendo?

_Misógino de mierda… _insultó Temari con rabia.

Shikamaru contraatacó.

-No tengo tiempo para una problemática discusión. No soy una mujer.

El hombre se giró hacia él, desvelando a Temari su aspecto.

-No lo eres; pero tampoco eres un hombre. Tan sólo eres un cobarde.

Temari sintió su indignación crecer en su interior, pero se limitó a echarle una mirada de arriba abajo a aquel hombre; Shikamaru y él tenían el mismo corte de pelo, el mismo tono, los mismos ojos; _de hecho, son como dos gotas de agua_. Las únicas diferencias eran las marcas que la edad habían dejado en el hombre: aparte de las arrugas típicas de la madurez, dos grandes brechas mal cicatrizadas cortaban la piel del rostro, aportando un aire de frialdad y dureza. Shikamaru flaco y no demasiado alto, aquel hombre era grande, musculoso. Era su versión adulta, sin duda.

-Aunque dejes de ser _shinobi_, seguirá habiendo misiones, y alguien deberá dirigirlas. Tus compañeros irán con otro líder y entonces quizá mueran. Pero si tú eres su líder, no tiene por qué tener ese final… Sólo si te tomas esto como una experiencia y aprendes de ella puedas llevar a buen término tus próximas misiones…

La dureza con la que pronunciaba las palabras le escocía hasta a ella. _Yo que pensaba que los padres cabrones estaban sólo de moda en la Arena… _pensó en silencio, observando al muchacho.

-Si tus compañeros son de verdad importantes para ti, antes que huir considera que quizá puedas mejorar por su bien. ¡Eso es lo que realmente significa ser un buen compañero…! ¡Cobarde!

En el interior de Temari la indignación se tornó angustia. Miró apenada al pobre niño, que permanecía congelado mientras su padre lo fustigaba con su afilada lengua. En su mente se imaginó liberando los gritos que contenía en la garganta: _¡Eso es mentira! ¡Cuando me he encontrado a Shikamaru en la selva estaba a punto de quedarse sin chakra, pero él seguía luchando! ¡Incluso se había resignado a morir intentando vencer a esa zorra cornuda!_

En su mente chillaba, se imaginaba levantándose y señalando al adulto con dedo acusador. En su mente, aquel hombre ya no era el padre de Shikamaru; el pelo negro pasaba a ser castaño claro, el rostro se volvía afeitado y sin cicatrices, todo ello y más hasta alcanzar un terrible parecido a los rostros de Kankurô y Gaara…

Se encontró comparando a aquel hombre desconocido con su padre; comparando la crueldad con la que uno y otro trataban a sus respectivos hijos…

Pero no se levantó; no defendió a Shikamaru y él tampoco hizo nada. En vez de eso, éste último fue a dar un paso…

… y la puerta de la UCI se abrió.

Temari volvió la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

En la puerta apareció una mujer de piel clara, alta e increíblemente hermosa. Tenía el cabello rubio y liso recogido en dos coletas que caían sobre su espalda. Sobre los ojos castaños tenía una marca en forma de rombo de color azul, en la que Temari pudo percibir que había acumulada una gran cantidad de chakra. Parecía coqueta a juzgar por los tacones y el maquillaje que llevaba. Pero sin duda lo que resultaba casi grotesco –y era casi imposible no verlo –eran sus enormes _pechonalidades._

La mujer suspiró con cansancio. Temari contuvo la respiración, temiéndose lo peor.

Sin embargo, la impresionante rubia exclamó:

-Está bien…

Temari sintió todos sus músculos descontrayéndose a la vez. _Me estoy tomando esto demasiado en serio…_ De reojo pudo ver cómo Shikamaru, aún sin volverse, comenzaba a temblar.

-La continua destrucción de células provocada por los efecto secundarios de las píldoras ha sido frenada por un antídoto que he conseguido mezclar –explicó la joven sentándose, visiblemente agotada -. Esta vez se ha salvado… Ha sido un éxito.

La mujer miró esta vez al hombre, dirigiéndose a él directamente:

-Fue de gran ayuda, Shikaku. El manual de medicina secreta del clan Nara ha sido muy útil. Escribir algo así debe haber sido el fruto de muchos años de investigación.

_O sea que Shikaku… _pensó Temari, observando cómo el tal Shikaku le devolvía una sonrisa a la mujer.

-Gracias.

Repentinamente se oyeron un acelerado taconeo que se acercaba hacia donde ellos estaban.

-¡Tsunade-sama! –gritó la muchacha morena que venía corriendo. Paró al ver a la rubia, secándose con la manga del kimono el sudado rostro – ¡Neji Hyuuga está fuera de peligro! También tengo otras noticias. Justo ahora, Hatake Kakashi y Uzumaki Naruto han vuelto, y a pesar de que éste último está herido su vida no corre peligro.

Un extraño silencio se hizo en el pasillo. Volvió a mirar a Shikamaru, que siguió sin decir ni mu. Se percató también de que su padre le observaba, con un rostro que quizá se podía describir como triste…

_O sea que al final Sasuke no ha vuelto… Misión fallida… _Pese a que hubiese preferido no sentirlo, experimentó aflicción.

Tsunade suspiró, ligeramente abatida.

-Con que sólo dos… -tras unos segundos, alzó la vista para mirar al _chunin_ – Shikamaru, parece que tu misión ha sido un fracaso. Pero todo el mundo está vivo, y eso es lo más importante.

El temblor en el cuerpo del chico se multiplicó, profiriendo ruidos ahogados; a Temari le costó unos segundos comprender que eran sollozos. Al fin se pudo oír su entrecortada voz:

-La próxima vez lo haremos perfectamente…

* * *

><p><em>Vale, que alguien me explique qué demonios hago yo ahora,<em> gruñía Temari en su interior, sintiéndose terriblemente incómoda.

Lo que hubiese preferido era acercarse a hablar a la mujer de enormes pechonalidadesen calidad diplomática; pero ésta no sólo la había ignorado deliberadamente pasando por su lado sin mirarla, sino que se había acercado a Shikaku y a la mujer morena y les había dicho algo lo suficientemente bajo para que ella no lo oyese. Acto seguido la mujer morena le había echado una rápida mirada a la _genin_ y había desaparecido por uno de los pasillos.

Tsunade apoyó una mano en el hombro de Shikamaru en un intento de calmarlo, hasta que al final éste dejó de llorar y recuperó la compostura. Ambos se alejaron por otro de los pasillos, hablando en voz baja. _Y me deja aquí sola, sin más. Será idiota._

Temari se quedó sola con aquel hombre. Su presencia era de todo menos tranquilizadora. Echó de menos la presencia de sus hermanos, que aún no habían dado señales de vida. _Si han regresado todos los genin ellos también deberían estar por aquí… Es muy raro que se hayan ido sin esperarme, aunque tal y como son no me extrañaría… Demonios, dónde se habrán metido…_

Demasiado cohibida como para mirarle directamente a la cara, observó por el rabillo del ojo a Shikaku. Sintió cómo la sangre teñía sus mejillas cuando le encontró analizándola, así que bajó la mirada al suelo. _Ya veo… La Hokage debe haberle encargado que me vigile, o algo así… En ese caso no tengo más remedio que esperar dócilmente aquí hasta que alguien me diga algo…_

Para su sorpresa, el hombre se aproximó hacia donde estaba y se paró enfrente de ella, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Era mucho más alto de lo que parecía de lejos y mantenía la mirada severa y dura que le había dedicado un par de minutos antes a su propio hijo. Temari se acobardó y miró hacia otro lado, luchando contra el vergonzante sonrojo.

Se mantuvo así unos segundos y al fin la habló con su ronca voz:

-Por lo que tengo entendido te llamas Temari, ¿no?

-… Sí.

El hombre extendió su enorme mano para estrechársela. Temari la observó como si fuese un cactus, pero le correspondió, descolocada.

-Nara Shikaku; un placer. Supongo que ya habrás supuesto que soy el padre de Shikamaru. ¿Hace cuánto que no comes?

Temari parpadeó, confundida.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Tienes hambre? Apostaría que llevas más de veinticuatro horas sin tomar nada –tenía razón. Llevaba horas sintiendo su estómago retorcerse por el enorme apetito, pero la tensión del momento le había hecho obviarlo. –Ven, vamos a buscarte algo para que almuerces.

Temari titubeó un momento, indecisa. ¿Debería declinar la oferta y buscar a sus hermanos? Como para ayudarla a decidir, su estómago rugió tan alto que por un momento temió que el Shukaku fuese parte de una plaga y la hubiesen poseído a ella también. _Al cuerno mis hermanos, estoy que me muero._ Se levantó enganchando su abanico a la espalda y alcanzó al hombre, que ya había comenzado a andar hacia la salida.

En silencio la condujo fuera del hospital y Temari sintió cómo una oleada de placer la invadía cuando el olor a vegetación le sacudió la nariz. Aquello era un gozo que no se podía disfrutar a diario… Casi se olvidó de que seguía a Shikaku, quien la conducía a un restaurante que había en esa misma calle.

Al entrar al establecimiento se sentó al lado de la barra, indicándole a ella que se sentase a su lado.

-Qué hay, Shikaku. Señorita –el camarero les saludó educadamente, dándoles una carta a cada uno. A pesar de la aparente cortesía, Temari pudo sentir la mirada cotilla del hombre sobre su pecho, observando con recelo la banda con el símbolo de la Arena. _Qué remedio…_

Miró interrogativamente a Shikaku con la carta en la mano, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. ¿Le estaba ofreciendo pedir lo que quisiese? _No quiero parecer aprovechada… lo mismo quiere invitar sólo a un té o unos mochis…_

-Elige lo que quieras. ¿Quieres un bol de arroz? ¿Carne?

-_Kenchinjiru_ –pidió sin dudar, más tranquila. _Al menos es más barato que la carne._

-Para mí un té, por favor –le indicó el _shinobi_ al mesero, devolviéndole las cartas. Se giró hacia ella y volvió a mirarla directamente a los ojos. Aquella vez ella no bajó la mirada, desafiante. Shikaku esbozó una mueca a modo de sonrisa.

-Me gusta ese abanico tuyo. Te vi usarlo en el examen Chunin contra Shikamaru… Eres buena.

-Ya, bueno. Supongo que ganar a una mujer será fácil –contestó ella, recordando los machistas comentarios que había hecho en el hospital.

-Vaya vaya. Te hacen un cumplido y te molesta… -dijo frunciendo el ceño, haciéndolo parecer enfadado. Temari se sonrojó.

-Lo siento… -murmuró a regañadientes- Mmm… gracias.

El camarero apareció con el té y la sopa. El estómago de Temari rugió al oler aquel delicioso olor que a ella tanto le encantaba. Aquella era razón suficiente para ser feliz. Cogió con los palillos el trozo más grande de tofu y musitó alegremente:

-_¡Itadakimasu! _

Shikaku rió por lo bajo, roncamente. Parecía divertirse con ella y con sus gestos. La seguía observando en silencio, estudiando cómo comía. _Qué hombre tan raro. Cualquiera pensaría que es un pederasta o algo así._ Pero no le daba desconfianza; al contrario, se sentía inmensamente tranquila a su lado, como si en vez de un completo desconocido –aparte del padre de un estúpido saco de hormonas –fuese su _sensei_, un amigo, o incluso su propio padre.

-Siento tener que decir esto -dijo Shikaku, interrumpiendo su sonrisa y mirándola con gravedad-, pero voy a tener que llevarte cuando termines a un lugar poco agradable. Debido a la delicada situación entre nuestras naciones, nuestra Hokage os va a someter a un periodo de evaluación. Tu hermano el pelirrojo ha decidido colaborar y nos ha pedido que os interroguemos a los tres.

Temari se atragantó.

-¿Que Gaara ha hecho qué? – _Hermano mío, ¿estás loco?_

-Os vamos a hacer un sondeo mental.

-¿¡Qué! –ahora casi escupió la comida.

-En el fondo ha sido un buena estrategia por su parte –continuó el _shinobi_ ignorando sus reacciones -, ofrecer algo tan preciado como información gratuita de una nación con la que acabas de enfrentarte es un gesto muy inusual. Supongo que es lo normal si pretendéis nuestra colaboración diplomática.

Una gota fría de sudor bajó por la espalda de Temari. Ahora sí que sintió desconfianza hacia aquel hombre. _¿Cómo sabe lo que pretendemos? Si tan evidente es, entonces los del Consejo en la Arena deben haberse dado cuenta también…_

Shikaku debió leer su mente porque dijo:

-Oh, claro que es evidente lo que pretendéis. He de decir que tus hermanos y tú tenéis aspecto de ser bastante avispados intelectualmente, pero sois jóvenes y yo llevo trabajando en inteligencia muchos años, más de una década– esbozó una mueca burlona; fue incapaz de fijarse en que la de Shikamaru era idéntica–. Si realmente queréis afianzar de nuevo la alianza con la Hoja, vais a tener que hacer mucho más que rescatar a unos cuantos _genin_.

_De repente no tengo más hambre…_ Temari se debatió entre hacer un esfuerzo y terminarse lo que quedaba a regañadientes, o hacer un feo al hombre que la acababa de indignar.

-Eso es lo que le ha dicho la Hokage? ¿"Llévala a comer, luego al interrogatorio"? Me había gustado el gesto hasta ahora.

-Oféndete si quieres, pero ella sólo me ha ordenado que te llevase a la Fuerza de tortura e interrogatorio de Konoha. Lo de la comida ha sido cosa mía. Puedo entender que te moleste, pero tú también tienes que entendernos a nosotros. Además, no tenemos intención de hacerte daño.

-A mi no me van a hacer daño. Yo sé defenderme. Pero el plato gordo no soy yo, es Gaara. Tiene la edad de su hijo y un _bijuu_ en las entrañas. ¿Cómo estoy yo segura de que no le vais a juzgar, o a hacer algo peor?

-Bueno, para eso está la alianza; para que aprendamos a confiar en ella.

Temari no supo qué responder a eso. Recordó las palabras de Gaara hacía unos meses atrás; recordó su empeño en ser Kazekage, su determinación de hacer todo lo correcto para conseguirlo. Pero sobre todo, recordó sus propias palabras: _"Pero confiaré en ti, si tú me dejas."_

_¿Es esto lo que realmente crees correcto, Gaara? ¿Crees que servirá para algo? Supongo… quizá deba confiar en ti en ese caso; al menos, confiaré en ti._ Suspiró con resignación.

-De acuerdo. Lo haré por las buenas.

Shikaku la sonrió con franqueza, como si realmente le alegrase su decisión. Fue pagando mientras ella terminaba de beberse los últimos sorbos. Ella no compartía su "alegría"; de hecho sentía un nudo de angustia en el pecho. Había mentido cuando había dicho que no le iban a hacer daño; Le habían hecho un sondeo mental con anterioridad y para ella fue como ir al matadero. Shikaku intentó distraerla:

-Por cierto… Antes has llevado nuestra conversación hacia otros temas… Pero tu técnica con el abanico es muy curiosa. ¿Es parte de una tradición familiar?

_No me vas a sonsacar más información, perro. Tus amiguitos de la Fuerza de tortura ya te lo podrán decir esta tarde. _Un pensamiento aleatorio le vino a la cabeza.

-Una última cosa –interrumpió ella, repentinamente motivada -, quería dejarte clara una cosa. Has sido un cabrón en el hospital. Cuando he encontrado a tu hijo en el bosque estaba sin chakra y a punto de ser asesinado. ¿Qué clase de padre eres?

Nada más terminar de vomitar aquellas palabras fue consciente de lo bruta que había sido. Pero la indignación le salía hasta por los poros. Miró al hombre esperando la terrible reacción, pero para variar se rió.

-Oh, ¿En serio? –No parecía sorprendido- Bueno, igualmente no me importaría ver un día otra demostración de tus habilidades que consista en hacer volar unos cuantos metros a Shikamaru…

Temari sonrió con aflicción. No se movió cuando Shikaku hizo unos sellos y tocó con delicadeza su frente. La visión se le oscureció y perdió la percepción de la realidad.

* * *

><p><em>*Kenchinjiru: sopa de tofu, una de las comidas preferidas de Temari según los Databook. Por lo que he visto por ahí, es una sopa budista, de verduras.<em>

_*Por si no ha quedado claro, Temari aún no sabe que Tsunade es la Hokage, a pesar de que tanto Shikaku y ella la mencionan. Eso ya en el siguiente capítulo._

_*Soy consciente de que Shikaku es muy raro según mi interpretación... Por eso aclaro que no estoy intentando sugerir ningún tipo de perversión extraña ni ningún tipo de relación sexual/amorosa entre él y Temari... u.u_

_Aquí podéis escuchar la nueva canción: **grooveshark . com / #!/playlist/Light+Of+A+Firefly/68581504**_

_No sé cuando voy a volver a subir capítulo porque no voy a estar en casa por vacaciones... Pero prometo que volveré a ello ;)_

_Feliz Semana Santa!_

_**Y.L.**  
><em>


	7. Title and registration

**_Cause behind its door there's nothing to keep my fingers warm  
>And all i find are souvenirs from better times...<em>**

* * *

><p>Cuando se le hace un sondeo mental a alguna persona, generalmente los pensamientos y recuerdos más traumáticos y significativos son los más fáciles de encontrar; al fin y al cabo son casi siempre los que con más facilidad recordamos, con lo que su presencia en la mente es notable, <em>visible<em>. Por ello es sencillo para el ninja que se introduce en la mente del interrogado encontrar ese material primero, a no ser que la persona cuya mente está siendo examinada haya puesto medios para proteger la intimidad de sus pensamientos.

Temari tenía entrenamiento emocional, pero no protección para un sondeo.

La sensación que tenía era la de un sueño en el que la información llega tan deprisa que no hay tiempo de atender a todos los hilos de pensamiento a la vez; aquello era señal de que la persona introducida en su mente era buena en su trabajo, realmente eficiente. Para ella lo único que suponía era sufrimiento emocional.

Porque en la maraña de recuerdos aparecían imágenes, voces e ideas entremezcladas y confusas. Pudo ver, por ejemplo, cómo su tío Yashamaru se inclinaba sobre su rostro para acariciárselo.

"_-Verás… -le explicaba –cuando la gente se hace muy mayor empieza a estar muy cansada. Al final llega un momento en el que sólo les apetece dormir, y se quedan durmiendo para siempre en una cama especial. _

_-Pero para eso pueden dormir por las noches. ¿No?_

_-Pero cuando te haces mayor eso no es suficiente. Es un cansancio especial. Los niños no tenéis ese cansancio, y por eso siempre tenéis ganas de jugar y no de dormir. Tu mamá estaba ya muy cansada, Temi-chan. Por eso se ha ido a descansar._

_-¿Es por eso que el bebé nuevo no se duerme nunca?_

_Yashamaru sonrió tristemente._

_-Claro, Temi-chan. Qué lista eres…"_

El rostro de su tío se deformó con monstruosa rapidez: la piel se oscureció, los labios se engrosaron y un turbante cubrió medio rostro.

"_Baki le tendió uno de los papelitos._

_-Inyéctale algo de tu chakra y reaccionará._

_La niña asintió y mordiéndose el labio por el esfuerzo –llevaba muy poco tiempo entrenando y esas cosas aún le costaban –hizo lo que su sensei le decía._

_Repentinamente el papel se cortó en dos._

_-¡Oh! –exclamó ella dejando caer los trozos por la sorpresa. Baki sonrió con satisfacción._

_-O sea que viento…"_

Pudo oír por allí chillidos, los que reconoció de su hermano mediano. Pero al lector de mentes no le interesaban los gritos de Kankurô, pues ¿de qué no va a tener miedo un bebé? En vez de eso se dirigió de cabeza a otro recuerdo en el que aparecía el Kazekage. _Otôsama._

"_Inclinada como estaba sobre el suelo del taller, de espaldas a su padre, se le hacía muy fácil ocultar el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Le preocupaba que el agua salada pudiese desmejorar las propiedades de la pintura púrpura que estaba usando para pintar las lunas de su abanico. Su nuevo abanico; el anterior, el primero que había tenido, había acabado totalmente destrozado en la última misión. _

_En la última misión se habían encargado de destrozar todo lo que ella poseía, incluyendo su propia integridad. La extrema debilidad física y mental que poseía eran más que evidentes. Con todo aquello, un abanico hecho trizas era lo más nimio de todo…_

_-No vas a seguir así para siempre –advertía amenazadoramente el Kage-. Si no vuelves a las misiones dejarás de ser una kunoichi e irás a un hospital psiquiátrico, que parece que es lo que necesitas._

_-Tan sólo… dame un poco más… de tiempo –siseó ella, apretando los dientes para contener los espasmos del sollozo._

_-Tan sólo son unas cuantas muertes que superar: ese es nuestro sino, nuestro pan de cada día. Buscaré a alguien que te de un nuevo entrenamiento emocional. Mientras tanto seguirás siendo inútil en las misiones. –Dicho aquello se volvió y salió de la habitación."_

Mientras oía su propio gemido agónico escapar de su garganta, el ninja infiltrado en su mente se movió a otros recuerdos de su padre con impaciencia. Lo estudió todo: conversaciones en los actos oficiales, órdenes directas que recibía de él, cualquier nimio detalle sobre la invasión de la Hoja. Deseó que aquello durase poco, esperando que el _shinobi_ pudiese oír sus pensamientos instantáneos.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad llegó al último recuerdo que tenía con vida de su padre. Fue en sus aposentos, donde ella nunca entraba a no ser que tuviese un atrevimiento desmedido.

"_-Podría haber sido chunin desde el año pasado, otôsama. _

_-Pero el caso es que no lo eres. No te olvides que no vas a la Hoja para ascender. Vas para nuestra misión secreta._

_-He hecho todo lo que me has pedido, incluso estar con Gaara a solas. Prométeme que me ascenderás cuando vuelva. Estoy terriblemente aburrida, quiero poder invocar ya a las kamaitachis._

_-… Lo pensaré."_

* * *

><p>-Creo que por hoy ya es suficiente –dijo una voz desconocida fuera de su cabeza.<p>

Temari parpadeó. Como si fuese absorbida, algo la arrancó de cuajo de sus pensamientos y la hizo atravesar un enorme pozo negro. Al final del pozo vio luz y se encontró a si misma sentada ante una mesa. Poco a poco fue recuperando la percepción y según fue viendo, oyendo y sintiendo pudo identificar al dueño de la voz.

Sentado enfrente de ella se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad, con ojos turquesas y pelo rubio oscuro, parecido al de ella. Lo llevaba recogido en una larguísima coleta a excepción de un rebelde flequillo. En la frente lucía la banda metálica de los ninjas de la Hoja.

Eso la permitió ubicarse: _el interrogatorio. Nara Shikaku. Shikamaru… ¿Gaara? ¿Kankurô?_

Se encontraba en una habitación no muy grande. Un amplió cristal la permitía verse reflejada en él. _Ya veo: un espejo de una sola cara. _Aparte de ese detalle no había nada más que pudiese atraer su atención. No había ventanas y la única puerta que había estaba cerrada. En medio de la habitación estaba la mesa y las dos sillas. Se sintió encerrada.

-¿Dónde están mis hermanos? –exigió saber con nerviosismo. La lengua parecía enorme en su boca, aún adormecida por el _jutsu_ del que acababa de salir.

-Tranquila, ahora vendrán aquí contigo –intentó tranquilizarle el hombre de hermosos ojos. -¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado en este estado de consciencia? –preguntó ella, tratando deliberadamente de eludir la preocupación del hombre. _No necesito tu maldita humildad._

-Shikaku te trajo hace dos horas. Hemos estado alrededor de una hora y cuarenta minutos examinando tu mente.

-¿Y los otros veinte minutos?

En los ojos turquesas se hizo evidente que las puntillosas preguntas empezaban a resultar molestas.

-Te hemos sentado en una silla a la espera de que uno de mis compañeros terminase con tu hermano, el que va disfrazado. Como iba para largo decidí ponerme yo mismo contigo. Puedes preguntárselo al otro, estaba consciente mientras tanto.

_Eso tendría sentido,_ se explicó a sí misma Temari. _Kankurô era el que más tiempo pasaba con nuestro padre en los últimos tiempos… No habrá sido difícil para estos tipos ver que de nosotros tres era el que más información privilegiada tenía._

-Entiendo –se limitó a murmurar sin mirar al hombre.

El _shinobi_ se levantó y sin dar explicaciones salió de la habitación. Aquello la fastidió: _¿Por qué todo el mundo me va dejando por ahí olvidada sin dar explicaciones? _Afortunadamente, un minuto después la puerta volvió a abrirse y aparecieron sus dos hermanos. Gaara traía su estoica cara de piedra y Kankurô estaba pálido y ojeroso.

Temari arremetió contra ellos nada más verlos.

-Vaya, mis queridos hermanos. ¡Me gusta cuando os preocupáis por mi salud mental y me comunicáis a tiempo que me van a desmantelar el cerebro! –dijo acabando al final a gritos.

-¡Eh, a mi no me mires! –le gritó Kankurô, irritado -¡Todo esto tiene que ver con Gaara!

-¡Podríais haberme esperado en el puto hospital!

-Callaos los dos–cortó tajantemente Gaara. En seguida los otros dos le obedecieron, congelados. Se echaron una mirada de odio, pero se tuvieron que morder la lengua.

Así permanecieron durante casi una eterna hora. Temari podía oír rugidos de angustiosa hambre de los estómagos de sus hermanos. El suyo hacía felizmente la digestión y eso la hizo sentir culpable. Quizá había sido demasiado severa… Eso sin tener en cuenta que ellos también habían tenido que someterse al sondeo.

-¿En qué han indagado en vuestro caso? –preguntó Temari tímidamente, intentando resultar más amigable.

-En qué va a ser. En Otôsama –gruñó Kankurô. Su hermana se percató en que tenía el ceño fruncido con preocupación, como si hubiese algo a lo que le diese vueltas. Seguramente habría algún recuerdo que le habían hecho sacar a la luz, alguno doloroso, y ahora tenía que volver a digerirlo de nuevo.

Aún así Kankurô pareció percibir el talante de su hermana, porque en un intento de mostrar verdadero interés por ella, titubeó:

-Y… esto… ¿Te han hecho recordar lo de aquella vez que…?

-No –cortó Temari, dando por zanjada la conversación. _No, no del todo… Sí. Me lo han recordado._ Sin pretenderlo, le vino de vuelta aquella conversación que tuvo hacía tantos años con una médica en el hospital:

"_-¿Cómo de difícil le resultaría a alguien como yo castrar a un hombre?_

_-Bueno, la teoría es fácil… Pero, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta, Temari-hime?_

_-Nada. Una venganza que tengo pendiente."_

Su recuerdo se vio interrumpido repentinamente por el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose. Los tres se pusieron en guardia cuando un ANBU pasó a la habitación. Llevaba una máscara en forma de gato con líneas negras y rojas. Por su físico y el tatuaje en el hombro izquierdo se podía ver que era un hombre.

Detrás de él entraron Nara Shikaku y la mujer a la que habían llamado Tsunade en el hospital. Temari volvió a sorprenderse por la monstruosidad de su aspecto, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer más observaciones ya que a su espalda el berrido idiota de Kankurô les dejó a todos de piedra:

-Joder, vaya SANDÍAS.

_Tierra, trágame,_ gimió mentalmente Temari, golpeándose la frente. La mujer arrugó su bonito rostro en una mueca amenazante:

-¿Esa es la educación que te dio tu padre? –preguntó a gritos–. Diablos, para ser un Kage no os enseñó demasiado. Pero yo no soy una Kage amistosa, así que más os vale inventaros unos modales nuevos.

-Eso significa que usted es… -murmuró Gaara con moderada sorpresa.

Temari no pudo disimular su estupefacción: _¡¿Esa es la Hokage? Pero si tiene… cuántos años… ¿Veinte? Había oído que estaba en los cincuenta…_

Tsunade se estiró, mirándoles con superioridad.

-En efecto, soy la Hokage. Así que más te vale tratarme con más respeto, muchachito –advirtió amenazadoramente a Kankurô.

-Claro… -murmuró él. Su cara era un poema. Estaba tan pasmado que se levantó de su silla, la que anteriormente había ocupado el _shinobi_ rubio, para que la exuberante mujer se pudiese sentar.

-Así me gusta –aprobó ella, permitiéndose dedicarle una sonrisa. Kankurô miró hacia otro lado, sonrojado. Un vez que se hubo acomodado en la silla, su rostro volvió a tornarse severo, observándolos a los tres con interés –. Mi nombre es Tsunade. Por lo que tengo entendido los vuestros son Temari, Gaara y Kankurô. Bastante me han hablado del sadismo y la crueldad de los hermanos de la Arena…

-Qué bien, justo lo que necesitamos… -siseó para sí Temari. La Hokage la miró de reojo, molesta. Temari apretó los puños. _Maldita lengua la mía…_

-Los _shinobis_ que os han hecho el sondeo me han transmitido todo lo que han visto es vuestras memorias. Ahora todo está aquí –se señaló la sien con un dedo.

Se volvió a Gaara, dando a entender que le hablaba a él directamente:

-He podido ver con detalle al conversación que tuviste con tu hermana sobre ascender a Kazekage –al oír aquello Kankurô la miró con perplejidad. Como ella evitaba devolverle la mirada un gesto de ira apareció en su rostro. Tsunade siguió:- Todo eso está muy bien, pero yo no puedo creer en vosotros de la noche a la mañana. Y aunque ya lo hiciese, ni vosotros ni yo tenemos ningún poder decisivo en vuestra nación, así que estáis en las mismas.

-Pero podemos llegar a algún tipo de promesa de carácter diplomático con usted, Tsunade-sama –murmuró Gaara -. Ninguno de nosotros tres tiene interés en romper la nueva alianza entre nuestras villas… Y le aseguro que le conviene llevarse bien conmigo, porque seré el próximo Kazekage con total seguridad.

Tsunade se rió con frescura.

-Vaya, eres un insolente. Pero tus pensamientos me han gustado. Bueno, he de matizar: me han gustado aquellos en los que no deseabas matar a todo el mundo a tu alrededor… incluyendo a estos dos –con la cabeza señaló a Kankurô y a Temari; por la espalda de la última cayó una gota de sudor frío –. Ése punto es el que más me preocupa de ti. He traído este ANBU conmigo porque la inestabilidad de tu mente me ha asustado tanto que me encargado de venir con alguien con la habilidad necesaria para domar a un _jinchûriki. _Yo soy la _kunoichi _más poderosa de esta villa y mira las precauciones que estoy tomando. ¿Entiendes que eso te va a complicar mucho las cosas?

-Sí –admitió Gaara -, pero de igual modo habrás podido ver que esos pensamientos cada vez están siendo más combatidos.

-Eso está muy bien, sí, pero no todos van a tener la posibilidad de entrar en tu mente y espiar tus instintos –puntualizó Tsunade, ceñuda -. Tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y eso ni siquiera te garantiza que tu villa recupere un día la confianza en ti.

Temari aprovechó para interrumpir:

-¿Y qué nos recomienda usted para que la gente tenga más confianza en él?

Tsunade la miró con sus poderosos ojos castaños, sonriendo complacida. Temari tuvo la sensación de que justo estaba esperando que le hiciesen esa pregunta.

-¿A ti qué se te ocurre, Shikaku? –preguntó al hombre.

-Bueno… -comenzó Shikaku, acariciándose la perilla, pensativo – Creo que lo que más os compensa ahora mismo es hacer el examen _chunin_ –todos en la habitación le miraron interrogativamente -. Para empezar, tú tienes que hacer alardes de poder, liderazgo, pero también de autocontrol –le dijo a Gaara -. El examen es un buen lugar para demostrarlo, ya que si ganas limpiamente y sin "mala conducta" eso quedará reflejado en tu evaluación final. Además, en la prueba final podrás lucirte y mostrarte más cabal que la última vez, y así limpiar tu imagen. Por otro lado, vosotros–señaló a los otros dos hermanos -, si queréis ayudar a vuestro hermano en su ascenso más os vale tener el mejor nivel posible… Así que deberíais ascender a _jounin _lo más rápido posible.

-Los exámenes para ascenso a chunin se vuelven a celebrar dentro de quince días –informó Tsunade -. A estas alturas deberíais haber hecho ya el papeleo necesario para presentaros, pero quizá podamos hacer algún apaño.

-Sería un detalle –murmuró Gaara. Temari arrugó la nariz: _¿Desde cuándo habla tan educadamente? _

Entonces la Hokage se volvió hacia ella y Kankurô. –Me gustaría tener una charla privada con vuestro hermano. A solas.

-No –exclamaron al unísono ellos dos -. ¿Cómo sabemos que no le va a hacer nada? –prosiguió Temari a la defensiva, adelantándose un paso.

-Recuerda, Temari –advirtió Shikaku –que la alianza necesita a alguien que confíe en ella.

-Gaara necesita una buena perorata en la que vosotros no podéis aportar nada –zanjó la Hokage –Que alguien os acompañe a la salida; no hará falta más _genjutsu_.

Temari apretó los puños por un segundo, dispuesta a permanecer allí. Sin embargo los ojos de Gaara cazaron los suyos y le echaron una mirada amenazante, aquella tan característica de su hermano que helaba la sangre. Se levantó. Kankurô también hizo ademán de resistirse, pero el pelirrojo usó la misma hábil técnica con él.

Alguien los acompañó educadamente hasta la salida del edificio. Kankurô esperó a estar en el exterior y de nuevo solos para lanzar su ira sobre ella.

-¡Se puede saber qué es eso de que Gaara sea Kazekage! –En sus ojos se podía leer un asustado desconcierto -¡A qué narices estás jugando!

-¡Chitón! –ordenó Temari a su hermano por lo bajinis, saltando sobre él para intentar taparle la boca -¿Quieres que toda la Hoja se entere de nuestros planes o qué?

Cogiéndole de la ropa tiró de él hasta llegar a un maloliente callejón, donde las miradas de los civiles y ninjas casuales no la molestasen. Apenas habían llegado cuando el marionetista volvió a la carga:

-Pero, Temari… ¡¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Tú has visto esa bestia más veces que yo en libertad y de verdad crees que…!

-¡Sí! –cortó ella, con tanta fuerza que Kankurô dio un paso atrás, impresionado. La miró a sus ojos aguamarina con intriga, como queriendo comprender a qué venía tan repentina confianza en lo que a él le parecía un imposible; pero a pesar de ello seguía enfadado con ella.

-Estás loca. Es una idiotez –insistió una vez más, negando con la cabeza-. Y si le vas al Consejo con eso, se reirán de ti en tu cara. Tú verás, yo no voy a pringarme contigo.

-Creo que te equivocas. Gaara ha cambiado en los últimos meses… Puede que tú hayas estado muy ocupado con tu maldita marioneta nueva, pero Gaara persigue un sueño y yo voy a ayudarle a alcanzarlo.

Las palabras de Temari estaban fuertemente envenenadas. Aquello no pasó en absoluto desapercibido para Kankurô, cuyo rostro se ensombreció peligrosamente con la acusación.

-Tú tampoco has hecho nada por acercarte a mí. Yo fui a buscarte la noche del entierro, pero tú no hiciste ningún esfuerzo en _compensarme_.

-¿Compensarte? Llevo toda la vida siendo vuestra madre aparte de vuestra hermana. Ya va siendo hora de que tú me _compenses_ a mí. Ahora en lo único que me apetece pensar es en lo que Gaara necesita para seguir como está.

-¿Y eso por qué? –Temari notó un atisbo de curiosidad sincera en el tono de su hermano.

-Porque a mí me gusta el Gaara viejo tanto como a ti –dicho esto se giró y se alejó de su hermano, sintiendo en su fuero interno cómo un peso se aliviaba.

Kankurô se quedó en el sitio, observando a su hermana alejarse, ceñudo. Al final elevó su vista al cielo y gruñó:

-Mierda.

* * *

><p>Temari observó con curiosidad la pequeña plantita que tenía delante de ella. En un primer momento le había atraído el precioso color lila azulado de sus flores –al fin y al cabo los colores morados le encantaban-, pero al tenerla cerca el olor que desprendía le había dado una agradable sorpresa. Miró la etiqueta que tenía pegada en la maceta: <em>Jacinto. Ni idea de qué planta es ésta… pero me encanta. <em>Felizmente estuvo cotilleando las macetas de alrededor, observando las distintas tonalidades que podían tomar las flores: blanco, rosa, azul…

Era pronto por la mañana. Se encontraba en su lugar preferido de la Aldea, el establecimiento al cual calificaba como "gran descubrimiento": la floristería Yamanaka. La había descubierto mes y medio atrás, unos días después de su interrogatorio. _No entiendo cómo no la vi la vez que estuvimos para el examen anterior._

Desde entonces, todas las mañanas antes de desayunar se acercaba unos minutos a la floristería. Allí siempre encontraba a la misma mujer –rubia, en la treintena e increíblemente sexy–abriendo el establecimiento religiosamente. La mujer se había acostumbrado a encontrarla todas las mañana merodeando por la puerta de la floristería y la saludaba con una educada sonrisa, en apariencia halagada por su insistente interés. Nada más abrir el aire del interior de la tienda estaba saturado de todos los olores que habían ido liberando las flores a lo largo de la noche. _No se me ocurre una forma mejor para empezar el día._

Una pequeña flor del jacinto se desprendió de su tallo y cayó al suelo. Temari se agachó para recogerlo, llevándoselo a la nariz para terminar de inhalar el aroma. Salió al exterior de la tienda, sentándose en la entrada y cerrando los ojos. Todo en aquel instante le infundía paz: la frialdad de la mañana, el agradable sol, los olores, el silencio que aún reinaba a la ciudad…

Aquel era el gran día. Volvía a presentarse a la ronda final del examen _chunin_. Suspiró, pensativa. _No sé en qué se me han ido las últimas ocho semanas… _

Volver a presentarse al examen le había resultado excesivamente sencillo… y aburrido. El examen escrito fue fácil de superar, sobre todo sabiendo de antemano qué era lo que realmente se pedía en el examen, que era recopilar información sin ser descubierto.

Respecto a la Prueba de Supervivencia en el Bosque de la Muerte… en fin, tanto sus hermanos como ella tenían de sobra el nivel suficiente como para quitarle a una panda de críos un ridículo pergamino de la Tierra. Temari juraría que incluso batieron el récord que ellos mismos habían establecido en el examen anterior llegando casi nada más empezar.

Lo bueno es que aquella vez Gaara no había matado a nadie… aunque con soberano esfuerzo. Como para contrarrestar, Kankurô se había dedicado felizmente a ser cruel con todos los novatos que se iba encontrando a su paso, mientras su hermano pequeño se escondía entre las sombras, murmurando cosas y hablando consigo mismo de una forma desagradable. Temari odió cada minuto de aquellos días.

Por último, las Pruebas Preliminares fueron quizá la parte más complicada, pero no porque les fuese a costar ganar, sino porque los tres tuvieron que contenerse para no causar mala impresión. Aún así no tuvieron problemas en vencer a sus oponentes y ser seleccionados para la Prueba Final. _Es sorprendente lo que hemos mejorado en unos pocos meses…_

Para sorpresa de Temari, ninguno de los doce novatos que habían competido entre y contra ellos seis meses antes se encontraba allí. Más tarde descubriría que sí habían pretendido presentarse, pero como en cada grupo de tres había un _genin_ como mínimo lesionado por la misión de rescate de Sasuke se habían visto obligados a no presentarse. Tampoco hubo nadie de la Aldea del Sonido, como era de esperar. En lugar de todos ellos había unos cuantos grupos novatos de las distintas villas, pero todos ellos más blandos y fáciles de vencer.

En resumen: el examen estaba siendo demasiado fácil y no había ningún rival interesante.

Un ruido dentro de la tienda la devolvió a la realidad. Perezosamente abrió los ojos de nuevo y se dirigió hacia la mujer, que estaba quitando las hojas mustia a un poto.

-Creo que me llevaré semillas de jacinto. ¿Qué condiciones climáticas necesitan?

-Los jacintos nacen de bulbos, querida. Pon uno de ellos en un vaso o un jarrón no muy grande con agua, de tal manera que la base del bulbo quede sumergida. Con eso bastará para que se vaya desarrollando. Luego ya podrás plantarla en alguna maceta. Respecto al clima, necesitan mucho sol y no demasiado agua; son ideales para interior.

-¿De dónde eres, que preguntas sobre el clima? –preguntó educadamente la mujer mientras metía unos cuantos bulbos en una bolsa de papel marrón.

-Del País del Viento… La vegetación no es su punto fuerte –explicó ella con naturalidad, deseando que la mujer no le hiciese demasiadas preguntas. No le apetecía que le preguntasen por la prueba que tenía en menos de una hora. Sin embargo no tendría esa suerte.

-Kami, qué lejos. ¿Y qué haces exactamente por aquí?

-Presentarme al examen de ascenso a chunin –murmuró con rapidez tendiéndole el dinero, como si aquello pudiese propiciar que aquella mujer rubia olvidase el tema.

-¡Vaya! ¿La primera convocatoria?

-La segunda. Ya sabe… la anterior…

-Ya, claro. ¿Qué tal te está yendo? ¿Has llegado a la Prueba Final de hoy? –preguntó con amable cortesía, tendiéndole las vueltas.

-Sí… -_De hecho estoy aquí comprando estos bulbos porque seguramente mañana me vuelva a casa y no me dará tiempo a hacerlo antes de irme…_

-¡Oh, que tengas mucha suerte! Mi hija también se iba a presentar a esta convocatoria, pero no ha podido porque sus compañeros le han fallado. El pobre Chôji salió hace unas semanas del hospital… Está tan delgado…

Un sentimiento de desagrado recorrió el cuerpo de Temari. _No, no puede ser. Dime que no habla de quienes yo creo._

-… Pero bueno, como bien dice Ino, al menos ha sobrevivido y está sano de nuevo. ¿Te suena Yamanaka Ino?

-Sí… -_¿Cómo es posible que una mujer tan agradable tenga una hija tan chillona?_ –, pero la verdad es que no he hablado nunca con ella.

-Ahora que lo pienso, tu cara me suena algo. ¿Tú no serías la niña que peleó contra…? ¡Shikamaru! –exclamó de repente, desconcertando a Temari. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que la mujer elevaba la vista por encima de su hombro. Se volvió temiendo _lo peor_.

Y lo peor se confirmó. En la puerta se encontraba Nara-llorica-pervertido-Shikamaru, con su mueca de "felicidad máxima" incluida. Le dedicó a la _kunoichi_ una mirada que oscilaba entre la estupefacción y el infinito desagrado. Ella le miró con falso estoicismo, observando que no llevaba puesto el chaleco _chunin_. Un atisbo de malvada esperanza se encendió dentro de ella: _lo mismo le han destituido por incompetente, o finalmente se fue él mismo, tal y como dijo._ Pero no, la hebilla de metal seguía prendida en la chaqueta del chico, indicativo inequívoco de que seguía siendo un ninja.

Parecía más delgado que la última vez que le había visto, que había sido en el hospital. Su vientre se hundía hacia dentro y las costillas se le marcaban bajo la ajustada malla. _Que alguien le dé un bocata, por Kami._

Tras el rápido vistazo que le echó sus ojos se dirigieron a la mujer.

-Qué hay, señora Yamanaka.

-Justo estaba contándole a esta chica que habéis participado con ella. ¿Fue tu oponente?

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza, visiblemente incómodo por la situación. Rascándose la nuca trató de despistar a la rubia:

-Oiga, ¿ha llegado ya Chôji?

-No, qué va. Ino tampoco está preparada todavía, estaba terminando de arreglarse. Disculpadme un minuto, voy a ir a buscarla –rápidamente se escabulló por una puerta que había detrás de ella.

Se hizo el silencio. Temari miró al techo, después a sus pies. _No me apetece tener que hablarle._ Las últimas palabras que habían intercambiado eran aquellas del hospital, donde ella había sido tan pedante con él. No se arrepentía de sus palabras, pero la posterior regañina de Nara Shikaku le hacía sentirse amigable. _Y no quiero ser amigable con él. Que su padre se comportase como un capullo no hace que me caiga mejor._

Shikamaru tampoco parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar con ella. A diferencia de Temari, que había sido educada como un miembro de la "realeza", él era lo suficientemente vago como para pretender aparentar ningún tipo de cortesía o respeto. Así se relajadamente se apoyó en la pared y sacó de su bolsillo un libro, poniéndose a leer ignorando por completo a la _kunoichi._

_Perfecto. Al menos es él el que queda como un maleducado._ Le echó un vistazo despectivo, pero algo atrajo su atención. Sus cejas se alzaron con repentina sorpresa al leer el título del libro que el _shinobi_ tenía en las manos.

-¿_Los acertijos de la Aldea Jômae_? –preguntó en voz alta, impresionada.

Shikamaru levantó la vista de su lectura, interrogativamente.

-¿Qué has dicho?

Temari hizo caso omiso de su propio sonrojo. Hacía años que no veía aquel libro.

-Me gustaba mucho ese libro. Me lo dieron hace unos cuantos años, cuando me empezaron a educar en estrategia.

Fue el turno de Shikamaru para sorprenderse. Por primera vez desde que se habían conocido, Temari sintió que el muchacho la observaba con genuino interés.

-¿Cómo? ¿Te han preparado para ser estratega?

-_Soy_ estratega –corrigió, tratando de dar a entender que no era una habilidad aprehendida, sino innata -. Me propusieron ese libro para ir despertando mi intuición cuando aún era muy pequeña. ¿Y tú qué?

-Bueno… podría decirse que mi _sensei_ me ha mandado leerlo por la misma razón: también me están educando como estratega –explicó el chico. Sus ojos ya no estaban entrecerrados en su común gesto adormilado; incluso su rostro tenía más color.

-¿Te está gustando?

-No está mal. Realmente prefiero los juegos de mesa; es lo mismo, pero mucho más simplificado.

-Entiendo… -susurró ella -. La verdad es que nunca he tenido mucho tiempo para juegos…

Se miraron a los ojos, estudiándose mutuamente. Aquello estaba resultando un tanto extraño: _es como si dos antisociales intentasen socializar._ De hecho, era justo aquella situación. No recordaba la última vez que había tratado de ser amistosa con alguien que no fuesen sus hermanos. Lo que acababa de hacer con Shikamaru no era otra que un lazo amistoso.

De repente recordó sus propias palabras siete semanas atrás, en el hospital: _"Los sacrificios son parte inherente de las misiones. ¿Acaso no has recibido entrenamiento emocional?"_

Se mordió el labio, sintiendo cómo el momento perdía la magia. _Soy idiota. He recibido el entrenamiento emocional justo para evitar estas debilidades. Soy idiota…_

Tan enfrascados estaban en su conversación que ninguno de los dos había oído llegar a una tercera persona. Un delgadísimo muchacho ninja de pelo castaño atravesó la entrada del establecimiento, mirando a Shikamaru con una bonachona expresión. Temari no tenía ni idea de quién era, aunque las espirales de las mejillas le sonaban.

-¡Ey, Shikamaru! –saludó afablemente mientras abría ruidosamente una bolsa de patatas que traía consigo. Aquel gesto era inconfundible: _¿Chôji?_ -. ¿Aún no está Ino lista?

El muchacho se fijó en aquel momento en ella. A juzgar por su cara tardó unos segundos en asimilar de quién se trataba, pero en seguida el pánico se vislumbró en sus ojos. Se echó un paso hacia atrás y recorrió con los ojos la tienda, asustado. Temari comprendió al instante: _le da miedo que pueda estar Gaara por aquí._

Aquello le resultó doloroso. Murmurando una ininteligible disculpa salió disparada del local, olvidándose la bolsa de los bulbos. Pudo oír la temblorosa voz del otro muchacho preguntado:

-Shikamaru… ¿qué hacías hablando con la _kunoichi_ de la Arena?

* * *

><p><em>Aclaraciones previas:<em>

_*Quería disculparme por haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo. Tras las vacaciones estuve muy malita, y además empiezo los exámenes en un poco más de una semana… Espero no retrasarme demasiado para el siguiente capítulo, a ver qué puedo._

_*La Aldea Jômae aparece en la Naruto wiki. En español se traduce como Aldea de las Llaves y en ella se educa a los ninja para el espionaje. Por supuesto, es parte del relleno._

_*Quería crear un libro que consistiese únicamente en acertijos, juegos de lógica y cosas así. Tengo uno llamado "Los acertijos de Canterbury", así que me pareció buena idea cambiar Canterbury por un lugar del universo de Naruto. Una aldea dedicada a educar a espías era una opción interesante ;)_

_*Cuando Tsunade entra a la salita donde están los hermanos de la Arena está acompañada de Shikaku y un jounin… con la información que hay, ¿se os ocurre quién puede ser? Mihihihihi…_

_Como siempre, aquí os dejo el link para la lista de reproducción: _

_**www . grooveshark . com /#!/playlist/Light+Of+A+Firefly/68581504 (quitar espacios)**_

_En fin, espero que os haya gustado. ¡Un beso y hasta la próxima!_

**Y.L.**


	8. Fade into darkness

_¿Sabéis lo que pasa cuando no habéis guardado bien el archivo de vuestro fanfic y de repente vuestro ordenador se queda sin batería? Pues que pierdes un montón de cosas que tenías escritas. Sí, perdí más de medio capítulo... T_T_

* * *

><p><strong>And we won't fade into darkness...<strong>

Temari despertó dando un pequeño bote en la cama. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que fue capaz de entender que estaba en su habitación y que todavía era de noche. A través de su ventana apenas una línea de claridad se distinguía en el horizonte.

De nuevo soñaba con los exámenes_chunin_. Siempre era lo mismo: el combate con Gaara, la arena a su alrededor y unos ojos castaños en algún punto de las gradas. La forma del sueño era lo de menos, el patrón se repetía una y otra vez y ya se había acostumbrado. Pero no le importaba. Aquel día iba a ser un gran día, posiblemente de los más importantes de su vida -_si todo sigue como está planeado. _

Cerró los ojos de nuevo. No quería levantarse. _Hemos esperado tanto este día que me da miedo vivirlo y decepcionarme. Pero no queda otra... y también podría ser que fuese mejor de lo que yo esperaba._ Esperanzándose con esos pensamientos finalmente se libró de las sábanas y se levantó.

Al abrir la ventana le erizó la piel el frío aire nocturno del desierto. Pero no le importaba estremecerse: sentir frío en la Arena resulta tan antinatural, tan poco diurno, que parecía que esos momentos estaban reservados para lo sobrenatural. Aquella era la única hora en la que en la superficie del desierto había algo de humedad: el rocío cubría los pocos hierbajos y alimentaba a los intrépidos animales del desiertos.

En silencio marchó a sus baños para preparase la bañera. Mientras calentaba el agua y añadía sales y especias aromáticas su mente voló otra vez hacia el estadio del examen. Recordó su primer contrincante, del País del Agua. Suaves lloviznas habían caído sobre ella y había erizado el pelo de su flequillo... pero había sido tan fácil de derribar...

Ahí había terminado la parte de coser y cantar. Su siguiente contrincante había sido Kankurô, el cual, por cierto, le había dado bastantes problemas, pero había sido capaz de vencerlo; _cuando puedes observar a un shinobi tan de cerca durante toda tu vida ganas la habilidad de vencerle. _

Pero luego... luego había llegado Gaara. Mientras se introducía plácidamente en la bañera rememoró con cierta envidia el impecable espectáculo que había realizado en el estadio. Había sido la estrella del examen, el candidato perfecto. Venciendo sin despeinarse y, lo mejor de todo, sin ser cruel. Recordaba perfectamente cómo al final de cada combate se había acercado a sus contrincantes, les había ayudado a levantarse, se había preocupado por su estado y en caso de haberles herido se había disculpado.

La mitad de los asistentes pasaron largos minutos de terror esperando que en cualquier momento fuese a arrancarle la cabeza al pobre vencido. La otra mitad estaban demasiado ocupados cayéndose de culo por la impresión como para tener miedo.

Sí, la había vencido. Temari le había rogado y rogado la noche anterior para que en caso de que luchasen, lo cual era altamente probable, no dudase en atacarla sin piedad. No veía a su renovado hermano capaz de luchar con ella desprevenidamente sin el temor a destrozarla. Sin embargo, una vez más, le había mostrado lo poco predecible que era venciéndole con la misma tranquilidad con la que ella había eliminado a Kankurô. Había tenido miedo mientras luchaban con tanta arena rodeándola y agarrándola... pero, ¿acaso no era "sano" tenerle miedo a Gaara?

Fue así cómo Gaara ganó aquel torneo, y fue así cómo recibió todos los aplausos y ovaciones. Como bien habían predicho la Hokage y Nara Shikaku, aquello le garantizó su ascenso a chunin. Ella tampoco podía quejarse: al salir del baño completamente desnuda y con el pelo chorreando por la sinuosa espalda lo primero que vio fue su chaleco de chunin, bien visible en uno de los estantes. Hacía ya dos años del día en que lo había colocado allí. Y el título que la acreditaba como jounin todavía no había sido sellado, pues apenas se lo había ganado hacía un mes... pero al fin era suyo.

Frotó bien su cabello con una toalla para secarlo y de nuevo se le volvieron a aparecer los ojos castaños en la memoria. Chistó por lo bajo, intentando obviar aquello. Había sabido en todo momento durante el torneo que había habido ojos fijos en ella que apenas se habían despegado para echar un breve vistazo a los otros participantes. Al final de su combate, cuando Gaara la alzó del suelo con la delicadeza de su arena, notó en su nuca aquella mirada insistente que la estudiaba incisivamente. Al alzar la vista hacia las gradas la mirada se ocultó.

Se puso ropa interior y entonces salió al pasillo en dirección a la habitación de su hermano mediano. Sabía de sobra que el pequeño de los tres no tendría problemas para arreglarse a tiempo -es lo que tiene no dormir, que te da muchísimo tiempo libre... para aburrirte o volverte loco -, pero Kankurô, a pesar de ser tan jounin como ella, tenía la facultad de dormir aunque estuviese en un edificio en demolición.

Entró sin ceremonias, sabedora que el ruido que hiciese no perturbaría el sueño de su hermano, que roncaba felizmente boca arriba, totalmente desnudo. Agradeciendo su propia falta de pudor se acercó a la cabecera de la cama y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡EL SHUKAKU ESTÁ LIBRE! ¡EL SHUKAKU! ¡CORRE!

El pobre muchacho despertó a gritos, peleándose con la manta, y acabó cayendo de cabeza en el suelo. Se levantó rojo de ira y sin apenas poder despegar los párpados por las legañas.

-¡Estás loca! -chilló -¡Por qué me has despertado así!

-Porque Kamatari suele dejarte demasiadas heridas y hoy debes estar impecable-argumentó Temari sin el menor rastro de empatía -. Levántate ya y prepárate. Es el gran día.

-Te juro que un día me vengaré -balbuceó Kankurô, todo bostezos.

-Deja ya de quejarte, que no es para tanto. Luego te estás maquillando durante horas y llegas tarde a todos lados.

Él siguió gruñendo, pero se dirigió a prepararse el baño. Habiendo entonces completado su misión con éxito Temari regresó a sus habitaciones, recordando entonces la felicidad de Kankurô en el restaurante donde celebraron sus resultados en el torneo:

-¡Si es que somos los amos, _jaan_! –había gritado Kankurô, sacando un trozo de carne jugosa del _teppanyaki_.

Debido a que se podían considerar los grandes ganadores del día, habían decidido ir a cenar por su éxito, incluso si eso significaba excederse en el ya sobrepasado crédito que les habían concedido para aquel tiempo en la Hoja. El marionetista estaba eufórico, tratando todo el rato de que los camareros le sirviesen un trago de _sake_, Temari sonreía entre bocado y bocado charlando animadamente e incluso el sombrío Gaara transmitía un aire de templada satisfacción.

Todo se había estropeado de repente, anticipado por el ruido de una jarra de cerveza estrellada contra el suelo. Temari se volvió bruscamente por la sorpresa y se encontró con un hombre ebrio, civil y claramente borracho. En la mano llevaba un afilado trozo de vidrio, resultado de la jarra rota.

-¡Vosotros de la Arena...! ¡Hijos de puta! Me dejasteis sin casa y destrozasteis mi tienda...

Temari se levantó con toda la tranquilidad que pudo y encaró al hombre.

-La Arena se rindió, y además se ha mostrado arrepentida ante la Hokage -anunció bien alto para que todos los asistentes, que estaban en silencio, la oyesen -. Además se ha firmado una alianza y algunos _ninjas_ de la Arena hemos participado en misiones con...

Sin embargo aquello no le importaba al civil. Con un grito de rabia alzó la mano lanzándose sobre ella...

Pensando más tarde sobre los incidentes de aquella noche, la gruesa capa de arena que Gaara puso ante ella para protegerla no era en absoluto impredecible. Lo que realmente la fastidió fue que, al ir disolviéndose la arena, vio que el hombre estaba inmóvil, con el vidrio todavía alzado y en una postura prácticamente imposible. Los ojos se le fueron a los pies y entonces comprendió.

Miró asqueada a su alrededor, buscando al culpable: _¡Es que siempre tiene que haber un Nara para llevarse la maldita gloria?_ Al encontrar la puntiaguda coleta maldijo. Nara-soyguayporquehagocositasconl assombras-Shikamaru tenía todavía las manos entrelazadas en el sello de su _jutsu_. Ni siquiera se había levantado de su mesa, donde estaba sentado junto a su amiga la rubia histérica y junto a Chôji, que a pesar de vigilar a Gaara con terror no paraba de llevarse comida a la boca.

Delante de ellos y en pie había un hombre que le sonaba de algo, alto, moreno y con una arreglada barba. Mientras encendía de una forma muy atractiva un cigarrillo expuso bien alto:

-Como bien ha dicho esta chica, existe un tratado de alianza entre la Hoja y la Arena, firmado por la Hokage que ahora nos gobierna. Por lo tanto el que tenga una queja a quien debe enfrentarse es a ella -con una lentitud que parecía deliberada dio un largo tiro al pitillo y acercándose al borracho congelado exhaló en su cara. -¿Queda claro?

-¡Asuma! -protestó entre toses Shikamaru -¡Te recuerdo que se me transmite todo con este _jutsu_!

-Ups, perdona -se disculpó rascándose la nuca de una forma tan ingenua que su aura de poder re rompió al instante. Temari a punto estuvo de soltar una risita.

Con aquella distracción Shikamaru no pudo seguir manteniendo al hombre inmóvil, que ante su repentina libertad de acción cayó al suelo, también tosiendo. Alzó el rostro y las manos en señal de disculpa hacia el fumador:

-Perdóneme, Sarutobi-_sama_... Ya sabe que el alcohol le hace a uno decir tonterías...

-Entonces no beba -interrumpió Sarutobi. Temari ya había recordado quién era. _Sarutobi Asuma, el hijo del anterior Hokage que murió en nuestra emboscada... Desde luego, hoy es nuestro día de suerte_, lamentó mentalmente. ¿Qué podía haber más humillante que te tuviese que defender aquel a quien se ha hecho una ofensa terrible?

Él debía estar pensando lo mismo que ella porque en seguida les dio la espalda. Sin embargo Gaara se levantó de su asiento y con cautela se acercó a él para hablarle en su acostumbrada voz suave. Temari los tenía de espaldas a ella, pero por la cara que veía en los tres alumnos debía ser algo interesante.

Sarutobi había agitado la cabeza como intentando sacarse de los oídos las palabras del pelirrojo. Le dijo a Shikamaru algo que le horrorizó bastante a juzgar por la cara de hastío y pánico, pero se mordió el labio y se levantó.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Temari musitó:

-Asuma me ordena hacer de guía de aquí en adelante, hasta que os vayáis. Por si os pasa algo.

-¿De guía? ¿Pero qué se ha pensado, que somos como las niñitas de la Hoja? -espetó Kankurô con su habitual delicadeza.

Al chico se le pusieron las orejas rojas por la indignación, pero mirando al suelo insistió: -_Mendokusai_... Tengo que hacer caso a mi _sensei_, qué quieres que le haga.

Mientras les escoltaba hasta su hostal el marionetista siguió despotricando y despotricando contra la Hoja, sulfurando a su hermana, que a punto estuvo de quitarse el _obi_ y estrangularlo allí mismo.

-Querido hermanito -rogó al final-, acaban de intentar matarme en el bar de la esquina. Estamos en la Hoja todavía y todo el mundo nos está mirando. ¿Quieres hacerme el lindo favor de CALLARTE?

-¿Para qué? Tenemos a este tirillas para protegernos -espetó señalando a Shikamaru.

-Gaara, por favor, dile algo -rogó entonces al chico de pelo color sangre.

Un bufido hizo que los tres se volvieran atrás. Shikamaru, que les seguía a dos pasos por detrás, se sonrojó al ver que había despertado tanto interés. Sin embargo los dos hermanos tardaron un segundo en volver a ignorarle, y Kankurô no volvió a quejarse.

Shikamaru aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a ella:

-Vaya panorama... ¿verdad?

Debía de estar refiriéndose al hombre de la taberna. Temari había eludido su comentario y espetado:

-¡A qué viene eso de defenderme! ¿No crees que sea capaz de hacerlo yo solita?

El comentario le congeló pues no era lo que esperaba en absoluto. Una mueca de disgustó había cruzado su rostro.

-Tienes una forma de agradecer un poco extraña.

-Y tú eres un poco llorica. ¡Oooh, Asuma, no me eches el humo!

Eso hizo que se pusiera muy ceñudo y soltase otro de sus _mendokusai_. Pero su mueca era tan cómica que al final la carcajada que le arrancó no era burlona.

El resto del tiempo fue aceptablemente agradable, incluso Gaara y Kankurô empezaron a tolerar la presencia del muchacho sin que se sintieran insultados. Por eso en el momento de la despedida en la puerta de la Aldea incluso se permitieron una cortés despedida.

Shikamaru se metió las manos en los bolsillos y sonrió con una mueca.

-Nos vemos... id con cuidado.

Temari se dio cuenta de que la miraba directamente a ella.

-Sí -contestó Kankurô.

Ella no dijo nada, pero cuando habían dado cinco pasos no pudo evitar girarse y decir con picardía:

-Si vuelve a pasar os ayudaremos. ¿Te parece bien, llorón?

Él ya esperaba alguna tontería por el estilo a juzgar por si bufido. La sonrió como retándola.

-Ay... hablas demasiado. Si es que las mujeres...

* * *

><p>Vestida ya con un precioso kimono color violín conjuntado con un obi de motivos de color amatista -qué raro, ella con ropa morada- salió a buscar a su hermano mediano, que estaba terminándose de maquillar. Al verla entrar por la puerta, tras recorrerla con la mirada de arriba a abajo por unos segundos, musitó pensativo:<p>

-Te falta un pequeño toque. -Ignorando las protestas de su hermana la obligó a sentarse en un taburete y con sumo cuidado le perfiló los ojos con un poco de _khol_. Era la primera vez que se maquillaba y al mirarse al espejo no supo decir si le gustaba o disgustaba.

_Me hace parecer mayor. Aunque ya casi tengo_ dieciocho... Aquel era un día en el que los tres iban a crecer, de improviso y de forma radical. Decidió dejárselo.

-¿Vamos a por Gaara? -preguntó mostrando a Kankurô la cámara que llevaba consigo.

No fue difícil localizarle. Estaba en el despacho que pasaría a ser suyo en unas pocas horas. Sabían que se había estado toda la noche quitando las últimas pertenencias que habían sido del padre de los tres.

Al verlos llegar les echó una mirada cargada de nostalgia. Temari se le echó encima.

-¡No, no y no! No puedes tener una cara como esa hoy.

-Es cierto -corroboró Kankurô -, es tu gran día. ¡Tienes que estar feliz!

Gaara se rascó la cabeza, pensativo. Temari sabía perfectamente en qué estaba pensado: dudaba de sí mismo. Pero era normal que en el último momento saliese la tensión a flote y eso trató de explicarle.

Afortunadamente Kankurô era mucho más efectivo con sus maniobras de distracción.

-¡La cámara! -tiró de la máquina que llevaba su hermana enganchada a la muñeca.

Gaara puso cara de pocos amigos al verla, pero entre los dos consiguieron engatusarle y que se dejase hacer una foto con ellos.

Justo antes de que los tres saliesen de allí, Gaara los paró un segundo y les entregó un papel a cada uno.

-Aún no tengo poderes para firmar esto, pero quería dároslo ya. -Miró a Kankurô -A ti te nombro segundo al mando en el País del Viento, después de mi. Siempre que yo falle por lo que sea tú serás el que tenga el poder en el interior. Y tú -dijo girándose a Temari -serás quien hable y decida por mi en el exterior, como si fueras mi embajadora oficial en el resto de países.

Ambos sabían que su hermano les iba a querer tener en buenos puestos, pero en ningún caso se esperaban que fueran cosas de tanto poder. Había gente mucho más mayor y que llevaba mucho más tiempo que ellos en aquel enrevesado mundo. Para Temari sólo significaba una cosa, y es que los quería mucho más de lo que él mismo se daba cuenta.

Así que cogió a su hermano de la mano y le dijo:

-Venga, vayámonos ya. Tenemos que nombrarte Kazekage, y no puedes llegar tarde a un acto como ése.

-¿De verdad estáis seguros de que puedo hacerlo? -la inexpresiva cara de Gaara se arrugó con un gesto de temor.

-¡Pues claro que sí! -exclamó Kankurô empujándolo por detrás -¡Somos los hermanos de la Arena! ¿Quién iba a poder hacer todo esto mejor?

* * *

><p><em>He tenido que rehacer como he podido este capítulo porque había prometido que no tardaría en subirlo y no podía faltar a la promesa... ains...<em>

_En fin, espero que disfrutéis de las Navidades todo lo que podáis, porque yo al menos me las pasaré estudiando, y si se puede escribiendo un poquete. Hasta la próxima!_

__**Y.L.**


End file.
